


Осадный дневник

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, M/M, Siege of Storm's End
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 04:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18328523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Ренли Баратеон вспоминает о днях осады Штормового Предела.





	Осадный дневник

— Ренли, ну наконец-то! Я тебя обыскался!

Ренли, сидящий за массивным дубовым столом в дальнем конце библиотеки, поднял глаза на Лораса и улыбнулся. Такого выражения лица Лорас у него прежде никогда не видел. Немного растерянное, виноватое и смущенное. На столе разбросаны в беспорядке листы пергамента, одни побольше, другие поменьше; что на них написано, Лорас не мог разобрать издали.

— Я думал, они не сохранились, — все с той же виноватой улыбкой произнес Ренли. — Представляешь, мейстер Крессен засунул эти листки на дальнюю полку, где хранятся легенды Штормовых Королей, и забыл мне об этом сказать, когда уехал на Драконий Камень. А я и не спросил. А потом сам забыл. А сегодня решил вспомнить одну старую сказку и наткнулся...

Ренли притянул к себе подошедшего Лораса, обхватил обеими руками и замолк. Лорас взглянул на лежащие на столе пергаменты. Часть покрыта неровными короткими строчками, на части что-то нарисовано, очень много чернильных клякс...

— Детские каракули какие-то, — выразил свое мнение Лорас.

Ренли рассмеялся.

— Вот именно! Когда я только учился писать, мейстер Крессен велел мне каждый день что-нибудь записывать. И сам даты ставил. Без них я бы не разобрался!

Ренли еще крепче притянул Лораса к себе, продержал так пару минут, почти уткнувшись головой ему в грудь, потом отпустил и указал рукой на стул:

— Садись, будем вместе разбирать сокровища.

Лорас не преминул воспользоваться приглашением.

— Сколько лет тебе было?

— Пять-шесть. Потом мейстер Крессен уехал на Драконий Камень, а лет с двенадцати я уже начал вести нормальный дневник. А это и дневником-то не назовешь.

— Я в пять лет еще читать не умел, — честно признался Лорас. — Мне было интереснее бегать по саду и драться на деревянных мечах.

Он не сказал того, что просилось: если Ренли было пять, значит, эти записи он делал во время осады? Они не говорили раньше об осаде, она ведь из тех вещей, которые лучше не вспоминать. Им было о чем побеседовать, кроме событий той войны, где их семьи стояли на разных сторонах.

И стоит ли об этом вспоминать сейчас?

Но если Ренли сам начал этот разговор, значит, стоит.

И, кроме того, Лорасу было любопытно посмотреть, что же такого написал и нарисовал Ренли в пять-шесть лет. Маргери в шесть лет написала целую сказку и нарисовала к ней принцессу в пышном платье с оборочками, а Лорас в это же время только-только читать научился. Сказочку сам прочитал, чтобы не позориться перед сестрой, и так уже задразнили — и Маргери, и старшие братья.

Лорас взял лист пергамента, лежащий поверх других. Поперек листа красовалась очень корявая надпись печатными буквами: «МИНЯ ЗАВУТ РЕНЛИ БАРТЕОН. МНЕ ПЯТЬ ЛЕТ». Буква «р» была написана в обратную сторону, клякс было чуть ли не больше, чем слов, зато сбоку автор надписи нарисовал свой автопортрет — мальчика, улыбающегося во весь рот, в одной руке меч, в другой палочка, видимо перо. Другой край листа был щедро украшен цветочками.

— А что, похож, — фыркнул Лорас.

— А здесь Роберт и Станнис есть, — смеясь, проговорил Ренли и пододвинул к Лорасу еще один пергамент.

Роберт был таким большим, что еле поместился на лист. Станнис выделялся длинным унылым лицом с косой чертой вместо рта. Рядом с Робертом маленький Ренли нарисовал себя, с широкой улыбкой и цветочком в руке.

— Любил ты в детстве рисовать цветочки, — улыбнулся Лорас.

— И до сих пор люблю! — Ренли потянулся к Лорасу и поцеловал его в макушку. — И не только рисовать!

Продолжение темы цветочков было чревато переходом разговора в более интимную плоскость, поэтому Лорас взял следующий лист пергамента, на котором все такими же кривыми буквами было написано: «РОБЕРТ ПОШОЛ НА ВОЙНУ». На рисунке под надписью вполне узнаваемый Роберт сидел на чем-то с четырьмя ногами и квадратной головой. Наверное, подразумевался конь. За Робертом следовало большое количество схематично изображенных человечков, первый из которых держал знамя с изображенной на нем загогулиной. На оленя загогулина была похожа не больше, чем конь под Робертом.

Лорас, конечно же, рассмеялся. И Ренли рассмеялся тоже. А потом Лорас протянул руку, погладил Ренли по плечу и совершенно серьезно спросил:

— А ты все это хорошо помнишь?

— Помню, — Ренли тоже стал серьезен. — Я все хорошо помню...

* * *

Когда Роберт Баратеон вернулся в Штормовой Предел, Ренли почувствовал себя самым счастливым мальчиком на свете. Не то чтобы он раньше был несчастным, хотя было в его жизни немало огорчений, и самое первое — Станнис, но именно с приездом Роберта Ренли познал всю полноту счастья. У него есть старший брат, который не стесняется взять его на руки и катать на плечах! А еще он самый высокий, у него есть большой меч и еще больший боевой молот, он громко смеется и внимательно слушает все, что Ренли ему рассказывает. Не то что Станнис. Станнис только и знает, что повторяет: «Не мешай, я занят». Роберт тоже занят — он приехал знамена собирать, то есть войско, чтобы потом идти воевать. Ренли уже знал, что такое воевать, ему мейстер Крессен читал книжки о войнах. Он Роберту старался не мешать, пока Роберт сам не обращал на него внимание. И тогда можно было и на ручки попроситься, и на плечах покататься, и на все вопросы ответы получить.

Сразу, как Роберт приехал, Ренли попросил:

— А возьми меня с собой воевать! Я буду твой...

Тут он запнулся, потому что слово «оруженосец» не мог четко выговорить.

Но Роберт понял, улыбнулся и сказал:

— Ты маленький еще быть оруженосцем.

Ренли нахмурился:

— А Станнис говорит, что как на ручки проситься — так я уже большой! А на войну идти — маленький, да?

Тут Роберт засмеялся и взял Ренли на руки. И даже в воздух несколько раз подкинул. Ренли почувствовал себя безмерно счастливым. И не так уж плохо быть маленьким, когда у тебя такой большой и сильный старший брат!

А в оруженосцы и правда ему рано. Оруженосец должен оружие приносить, а Ренли меч Роберта даже поднять не смог. И тем более не смог поднять боевой молот, который Донал Нойе Роберту сделал. Громадный, ростом с Ренли! А Роберт двумя руками его подхватил и закрутил в воздухе, приговаривая, что кому-то этим молотом голову-то и снесет.

Ренли так захватила подготовка к войне, что он даже и не подумал, а с кем, собственно, Роберт воевать собирается? И почему Станнис такой хмурый и постоянно с Робертом спорит? Ренли не слышал, о чем, потому что при нем старшие братья тут же замолкали. Но Ренли чувствовал, что они только что ругались. Точнее, ругался Роберт, а Станнис просто сердился, он ругаться не умеет, только мораль читает и зубами скрипит.

Когда Роберт вдоволь наигрался с новым боевым молотом и отправился в большой чертог обедать, Ренли, сидя у него на плечах, наклонился и спросил:

— А ты с кем воевать идешь? С врагами и мятежниками? Как папа и дедушка? Мне мейстер Крессен рассказывал, что когда папа был молодой, еще младше, чем ты, он воевал на Ступенях с мятежниками. Один был с двумя головами, а остальные волосы в синий цвет красили. А зачем волосы красить, лучше ленточки вплетать, это красивее!

Роберт так громко захохотал, что чуть Ренли не уронил. А потом, отсмеявшись, снял Ренли с плеч, поставил на землю, наклонился к нему и очень серьезно сказал:

— А ты поймешь, если я расскажу?

Ренли быстро-быстро закивал головой.

— Я пойму! Я маленький, только когда меня на ручки надо взять, а так я уже умный, я сам читать умею! И писать! Мы с мейстером Крессеном читали и про Танец Драконов, и легенды Штормового Предела, и про завоевание Дорна! Я только имена и цифры иногда путаю, Эйгонов целых пять штук было, и я забыл, который из них наш дедушка.

— Прадедушка, — поправил Роберт. — А кто сейчас король, знаешь?

Ренли кивнул.

— Эйерис Второй. А правда, что он сошел с ума? Это мейстер Крессен Станнису сказал, а я не подслушивал, честно! Я просто игрушечного рыцаря забыл в комнате у мейстера и вернулся за ним, а они громко разговаривали.

Ренли не очень хорошо представлял, что такое «сойти с ума» и как это проявлялось у короля. Выражение было знакомо ему по окрикам: «Ты что, с ума сошел, тянешь руки к горячему котлу! А ну отойди немедленно!». Обычно подобное кричали не ему, но и ему иногда тоже.

— Эйерис и правда сошел с ума, — Роберт начал спокойно, но чем больше говорил, тем больше сердился. — Его сын похитил мою невесту, а Эйерис убил ее отца и брата за то, что они призвали его к ответу. Потом он потребовал, чтобы я к нему явился.

— Он тебя тоже хотел убить? — с ужасом спросил Ренли. — А ты?

— А я приехал сюда собирать войско. И Нед Старк, брат моей невесты, тоже собирает войско.

— А я слышал про Неда Старка! — обрадовался Ренли. — Его Станнис почему-то не любит. Говорит, что ты только про Неда Старка и говоришь и он тебе дороже родного брата. А сам вечно сердится и зубами скрипит, я бы сам от него убежал, если бы был большой! А ты будешь спасать свою невесту, да? А потом на ней женишься?

Роберт неуверенно кивнул. Ренли, не дождавшись подробного ответа, продолжал:

— А когда ты на ней женишься, ты здесь будешь жить?

— Сначала надо ее спасти, — мрачно сказал Роберт. — Убить принца Рейегара и короля Эйериса, я им так просто не оставлю!

— А кто тогда будет королем? — не понял Ренли. — Ты? Давай лучше ты будешь жить здесь, а Станнис пусть будет королем, его все испугаются и мятежников больше не будет! А вы с Лианной будете мне папой и мамой?

Роберт не выдержал и снова рассмеялся. А Ренли, обрадованный тем, что брат перестал злиться, тут же попросился обратно на ручки.

— Значит, ты сам мятежник? — спросил Ренли, удобно устроившись у Роберта на руках. — Я тоже мятежник, да? Правильно, не надо нам такого короля, это он маму с папой заставил в Эссос поехать. А если бы они не поехали, они бы не утонули.

Роберт на это ничего не сказал, только прижал Ренли к себе покрепче и ускорил шаг.

* * *

— Я ничего не помню про войну, — вздохнул Лорас. — Я маленький был.

Давно пора было идти не то обедать, не то ужинать, а они все сидели в библиотеке и перебирали старые пергаменты. Лорас уже успел пожалеть, что в детстве не вел никаких записей. И вообще их не вел. Разве что в Штормовом Пределе стал регулярно писать домой. Поначалу — не менее криво, чем Ренли в шесть лет, разве что не печатными буквами. Ошибок было примерно столько же.

— Конечно, как ты можешь помнить, — ободряюще сказал Ренли. — Когда приехал Роберт, я сказал ему, что помню, как родители с нами прощались, когда отплывали в Эссос. Отец попросил Станниса взять меня на руки и сказал, чтобы Станнис был со мной поласковее и не корчил страшные рожи.

— Ты и правда помнишь? — удивился Лорас. — Сам говорил, что тебе от силы две луны было!

— Нет, — покачал головой Ренли. — Тогда я был уверен, что помню, но оказалось, что я вспомнил, как мейстер Крессен рассказывал об этом случае Станнису, примерно за год до того. А я почему-то решил, что сам помню.

Ренли посмотрел на Лораса и сказал, предвосхищая вопрос:

— Как родители погибли, я тоже не помню. Помню, что мне потом рассказывали. Роберт хотел прыгать в воду и плыть к кораблю, его еле оттащили. А потом он метался по замку, как раненый зверь, пил вино бочками и чуть кого-то не убил в учебном поединке. Станнис, наоборот, всех сторонился, запирался в своей комнате и скрипел зубами. А я, как мне кормилица рассказывала, все время плакал.

— А сколько тебе было? — Лорас успокаивающе накрыл его ладонь своей.

Ренли улыбнулся — мол, со мной все в порядке, — но не отстранился.

— Мне еще года не было, и я, конечно же, ничего не понимал. Но поскольку все вокруг были расстроены и взбудоражены, то мне передалось общее настроение и меня потом долго еще не удавалось успокоить. — Ренли вздохнул. — Наверное, из-за этого я долго не мог спать один.

— Ну ты и сейчас не можешь, — рассмеялся Лорас.

Ренли пожал плечами.

— Могу... но не хочу.

Потом посмотрел на Лораса и свободной рукой придвинул поближе еще один пергамент. На нем все такими же крупными разъезжающимися буквами было написано: «РОБЕРТ ВСЕХ ПАБИДИЛ!». И рисунок под надписью для тех, кто не мог разобрать каракули: счастливый Роберт с не менее счастливым Ренли у его ног, а вокруг побежденные противники на коленях и с опущенными знаменами.

— Когда это он всех победил? — не понял Лорас. — Он ведь из Королевской Гавани в Штормовой Предел не возвращался. — Потом Лорас взглянул на дату в нижнем правом углу пергамента: — Так это же в начале войны было, еще перед осадой!

— Да, — кивнул Ренли. — Перед тем, как отправляться в Королевскую Гавань, Роберт встретился с теми своими знаменосцами, которые не хотели признавать его мятеж, победил троих лордов за один день и вернулся с ними в Штормовой Предел. Он так радовался, что я ненадолго поверил, что война окончена... Он съездил с побежденными лордами на охоту, даже меня с собой взял, но я большую часть времени стоял в сторонке со слугами и ждал, когда охотники вернутся. Потом был пир, а потом они снова ушли, и в этот раз уже надолго...

* * *

После отъезда Роберта Штормовой Предел опустел. Нет, гарнизон и слуги остались, и Станнис все так же продолжал злиться на всех и скрипеть зубами, но Ренли показалось, что жизнь покинула замок. И он стал похож на замок спящей принцессы, как в сказке. Ренли даже попытался изобразить из себя спящую принцессу и отправился спать. Сам, без принуждения. Десять минут честно пролежал с закрытыми глазами, заснуть не смог. Пошел искать свою молочную сестру Бекку, чтобы рассказать сказку ей. Спать они уже не пошли, а уселись на широком подоконнике и стали обсуждать шансы Роберта. Точнее, говорил Ренли, а Бекка смотрела на Ренли восторженными глазенками и кивала.

— Он скоро вернется! Победит всех за один день и вернется!

После пятого повторения этой фразы Ренли подумал, что в этот раз Роберту придется идти куда дальше Летнего Замка, где состоялось предыдущее сражение. Идти надо до Королевской Гавани, а потом обратно. А Королевская Гавань чуть дальше Летнего Замка. Ренли загибал пальцы и объяснял Бекке:

— Ему пять дней идти туда, один день всех победить, а потом еще пять дней идти обратно.

Пальцев Ренли не хватило, но он уже умел считать до двадцати и радостно сообщил:

— Одиннадцать дней — и он вернется!

— А это много? — робко спросила Бекка, которая у мейстера не училась и умела считать только до пяти.

— Немного! — уверенно ответил Ренли.

В тот же день на уроке у мейстера Крессена он объявил о своих выводах. Мейстер, против ожиданий, не стал его хвалить за сообразительность, а лишь грустно улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Войско Роберта идет не на Королевскую Гавань, а на Эшфорт.

Ренли растерянно захлопал глазами.

— А это где?

Название было смутно знакомо, но где это место находится, Ренли совершенно не представлял. Мейстер Крессен достал свернутую в трубочку карту, развернул на столе и стал показывать. На карте Королевская Гавань была вверху, а Эшфорт сбоку, совсем не по дороге.

— А зачем он туда поехал?

— Сразиться с войском Тиреллов, чтобы они не вторглись в Штормовые земли. А потом Роберт пойдет на север, в Речные земли, чтобы соединиться с войском Старков и Талли.

Ренли смотрел на карту и понимал, что чтобы сосчитать, через сколько же дней Роберт дойдет до Королевской Гавани через Речные земли, не хватит пальцев. Ни на руках, ни на ногах. Зато он вспомнил, где слышал название «Эшфорт», и тут же спросил:

— Это в Эшфорте межевой рыцарь набил морду принцу?

— Ну, не «набил морду», но победил в испытании Семерых... — мейстер улыбнулся и отложил карту в сторону. — Хотя ты прав, началось с того, что он действительно нанес ему побои... Только вот мальчики из благородных семей так не выражаются.

— Ну хорошо, побил, — согласился Ренли. — Роберт тоже всех побьет. И принца! А принц тоже будет в Эшфорте? Или там только Тирелл? Это который нам персиков не дает? А когда Роберт его победит, Тирелл пришлет нам персики?

Мейстер Крессен только грустно покачал головой и достал книгу. Вот так всегда: Ренли может задать сколько угодно вопросов, получит ответы только на один или два, а потом его заставят читать, писать и учить наизусть имена и названия. Хорошо, хоть на этот раз книжка попалась интересная — про Дункана и Эгга. Эгг нравится Ренли тем, что был лишь немногим его старше. Было бы сейчас Ренли лет восемь, пошел бы с Робертом, как Эгг с Дунканом, и никто его бы не удержал. И они бы всех победили.

Дни шли, а известий все не было. Ренли каждый день ставил палочку на листе, подсчитывая, сколько дней прошло с отъезда Роберта. Только через семь долгих дней пришло известие... но вовсе не то, что все ждали.

Утром Ренли, как обычно, сходил на урок к мейстеру Крессену, поставил на листе еще одну палочку и написал: «РОБЕРТ ЕЩЕ НЕ ВЕРНУСЯ». Хотел нарисовать, как Роберт всех победил, но не хотелось рисовать каждый раз одно и то же, и он нарисовал оленя, дерево, травку и гору на берегу моря. Как всегда, щедро украсил берег цветочками.

— Сейчас зима, — заметил мейстер Крессен. — Цветы появятся только весной.

— А я сяду на оленя и поеду туда, где растут цветы! За море! Ты сам говорил, что в Валирии все время лето.

— Не в Валирии, — мягко поправил мейстер, — а в Волантисе.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Ренли, — в Волантисе. Я сел на оленя и поехал в Волантис.

Тут Ренли сообразил, что олени не умеют плавать, и добавил:

— У оленя есть друг — тюлень. Он его довез по морю до Волантиса.

Дальше пошло веселее. К оленю и тюленю прибавился знакомый слон, в компании которого они пошли искать сокровища, но мейстер Крессен не дал закончить сказку, а достал книжку с гербами и в очередной раз стал спрашивать, где чей герб. Гербы Штормовых земель Ренли еще помнил, а вот в гербах Простора начал путаться.

Наконец мейстер его отпустил, и Ренли побежал во двор. Сначала он немного покатался на пони, потом под руководством сира Гавена потренировался с деревянным мечом, потом нашел Бекку и рассказал ей сказку сначала про оленя и слона, а потом про розочку и виноградник, которую он сочинил на ходу, вспоминая гербы Простора. Потом они с Беккой побегали по двору, подошли к воротам, надеясь попросить кого-нибудь из стражников сходить с ними к морю, но их отогнали. Ренли обиделся. День так хорошо начинался, а его испортили.

Еще больше испортил день Пестряк, который встретил их у входа в Барабанную башню и, кривляясь и звеня бубенчиками, пропел:

— Замкнулся круг, и нет ни выхода, ни входа!

Бекка испугалась и заплакала, Ренли тоже испугался, но твердо решил не плакать. Взяв Бекку за руку, он побежал вверх по ступенькам искать Мейри — ее мать и свою кормилицу. В объятьях кормилицы Ренли немного успокоился и плакать расхотелось. Потом Мейри принесла из кухни обед, и Ренли опять огорчился — опять пришлось есть репу, а он ее не любил. В качестве утешения ему вручили яблоко — зеленое, зато сладкое. Спать после обеда Ренли тоже не хотел, но, чтобы не огорчать Мейри, лег в кроватку вместе с Беккой — один он никак не мог заснуть ни днем, ни ночью, — начал рассказывать ей сказку и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Приснилось ему, что он стоит на крепостной стене и смотрит на море. На море шторм, и брызги долетают аж до стены. Ренли строго запрещали выходить на стену без сопровождения взрослых, поэтому он испугался, что придет Станнис и его обругает. Потом он обнаружил в нескольких шагах Станниса, который совсем его не замечал. Стоял и смотрел вдаль, как будто искал что-то. А что искать в море? Корабль? Так какой корабль в такой шторм в море выйдет? Ренли подбежал к Станнису и стал дергать его за край дублета — мол, пойдем отсюда, мне страшно! А Станнис его и не замечал вовсе, как будто он не человек, а каменная статуя.

На этом Ренли проснулся и обнаружил, что он в комнате один. Напился воды из стоящего рядом кувшинчика и побежал искать Станниса.

Станнис нашелся в покоях лорда Штормового Предела. В просторной комнате с большим окном можно было днем даже свечи не зажигать, а еще можно было залезть на подоконник и любоваться двором и окрестными холмами. Но Станнис почему-то не пускал Ренли в эту комнату. И сам там не жил, только обсуждал всякие дела с мейстером, сиром Харбертом и кем-нибудь еще. Из-за приоткрытой двери слышались голоса. Ренли проскользнул за дверь и, пока его никто не заметил, спрятался за шкафом. Укрытие было не очень надежным: от Станниса шкаф защищал, от мейстера Крессена — нет. Но тот по сторонам не смотрел, увлеченный разговором.

— Еще дня три, максимум — пять, — говорил мейстер Крессен.

— Через три дня подойдет их авангард. Мы сможем дать им бой? — спросил сир Харберт Станниса.

Станнис сидел спиной к Ренли, и выражения его лица видно не было. Наверное, он скрипел зубами, но тихо и незаметно.

— Нас в любом случае будет меньше, чем авангарда Тиреллов. Если они начнут штурмовать стены, мы их отбросим. Но замок неприступен.

— А на сколько времени у нас осталось припасов?

Станнис отчетливо заскрипел зубами. Ренли подавил в себе желание заткнуть уши.

— На полгода хватит. Больше — не уверен.

— Может, стоит часть людей вывести в окрестные деревни? Хотя бы женщин и детей.

Станнис снова скрипнул зубами.

— Хорошо. Сейчас же займемся этим, чтобы успеть до прихода авангарда.

— А Ренли? — спросил сир Харберт.

Ренли вздрогнул, подумав, что его обнаружили, но Станнис не повернулся, и даже мейстер Крессен в его сторону не посмотрел.

— Что Ренли? Мы с Робертом уже обсуждали этот вопрос. Безопасного места в Штормовых землях нет.

— А остров Тарт?

— Все наши корабли находятся на острове Тарт. И не успеют сюда прийти, если я даже прямо сейчас пошлю ворона. К тому же зимой опасно путешествовать по морю.

Про это Ренли знал. То, что его родители утонули на корабле во время шторма, рассказали ему еще года в три. И сам он боялся куда-то плыть на корабле — вдруг тоже утонет?

— Остров Тарт, — продолжал Станнис, — не безопасное место. У Тиреллов тоже есть корабли, и они придут и на Тарт.

— А если Ренли отправить в деревню вместе с его кормилицей?

Станнис снова заскрипел зубами.

— Дядя, как вы это себе представляете? Он совершенно не похож на крестьянского мальчика и выдаст себя первому встреченному вражескому солдату!

Тут Ренли не выдержал. Отцепился от шкафа, подбежал к Станнису и попытался залезть к нему на колени.

— Не надо меня никуда отправлять!

Сир Гавен рассмеялся. Сир Харберт улыбнулся. Мейстер Крессен посмотрел на Ренли и погрозил ему пальцем. Станнис снял Ренли со своих колен и посадил в свободное кресло.

— Если ты считаешь, что уже большой, тогда сиди и слушай, — сказал он строго.

— Я еще не совсем большой, — возразил Ренли. — А Роберт разве не всех победил?

— Роберт потерпел поражение от авангарда Мейса Тирелла, — ответил сир Гавен. — Теперь войско Тиреллов идет сюда.

— А Роберт? — Ренли широко открыл глаза и сжал кулаки. — Его не убили?

— Если бы его убили, Тирелл не преминул бы этим похвастаться, — ответил мейстер Крессен. — Роберт, скорее всего, отступил на север, где находятся войска его союзников. Если он соединится с ними, то у него есть шанс.

Ренли обдумывал услышанное. То, что Роберт не победил, а совсем наоборот, было очень трудно себе представить. То, что его убили — еще труднее, но его и не убили. А значит, он встретится с Недом Старком и с его помощью всех победит. Но сосчитать, через сколько дней это будет, не хватит никаких пальцев. И цифр не хватит, поскольку считать Ренли умел только до двадцати.

* * *

— Мне отец ничего не рассказывал об осаде Штормового Предела, — произнес Лорас после длительной паузы.

— Еще бы, — хмыкнул Ренли. — Было бы что рассказывать! Победу в Эшфорте одержал Рендилл Тарли, а твой отец окружил замок и даже штурмовать не пытался. Стоять лагерем вокруг замка много ума не надо!

Лорасу стоило бы обидеться, но что на правду-то обижаться? Ровно то же самое говорила бабушка, когда речь шла о военных заслугах ее сына. «Если кто-то в Просторе умеет воевать — так это Рендилл Тарли, — говорила она, — а ты бы и не позорился!» Был даже разговор, не отправить ли Лораса в Рогов Холм оруженосцем, но переговоры почему-то застопорились, а потом сам король Роберт сделал предложение, от которого невозможно было отказаться. Лораса в Штормовой Предел провожали как на войну, Маргери даже плакала. Знал бы кто, что из этого получится...

Ренли быстро поцеловал Лораса в макушку, потом наклонился над столом и стал раскладывать пергаменты в хронологическом порядке.

— Вот, смотри, начиная отсюда, — сказал он.

— Ты стал мельче писать, — заметил Лорас. — И рисунков стало меньше.

— Мне мейстер Крессен сказал, чтобы я экономил пергамент, — отозвался Ренли. — Не рисовать я не мог, но старался побольше нарисовать на одном листе, чтобы не тратить следующий.

«МЫ В ОСАДЕ», — гласила одна запись. И к ней был рисунок — башня, окруженная с одной стороны шатрами, а с моря — кораблями. Лорас заметил еще кое-что.

— Ты перестал рисовать цветочки?

— Это Станнис увидел и заявил, чтобы я не рисовал герб врага, — Ренли усмехнулся. — Никаких гербов я не рисовал, я в пять лет так и не научился рисовать розу. Но Станнису было все равно — роза, не роза, раз цветочек, значит, из Простора. Ну я и перестал цветочки рисовать... — Ренли сделал многозначительную паузу. — На пергаменте. Когда выходил во двор, рисовал палочкой на земле или углем на крепостной стене.

Лорас рассмеялся, и Ренли рассмеялся вместе с ним.

* * *

Слово «осада» прочно поселилась в Штормовом Пределе. Ренли почувствовал ее тяжесть уже с первых дней. За ворота выходить нельзя — там враги. Не то что он часто выходил за ворота замка раньше, одного его и не выпускали, но можно было уговорить кого-то из свободных стражников сходить к морю. Или в компании рыцарей прокатиться до ближайшей деревни, где Ренли были всегда рады. Даже когда шел дождь, дул сильный ветер с моря и выходить за ворота не хотелось, все равно дорога была открыта. Если не хочется к морю — он не пойдет. Если сегодня некому его сопровождать на прогулку по окрестностям — значит, завтра спутники найдутся. А сейчас никто не спрашивал, хочет он идти к морю или нет.

С отсутствием персиков и апельсинов Ренли уже свыкся, но не стало яиц и молока. Их раньше привозили из окрестных деревень, а сейчас не привозят, потому что осада. Яблоки еще остались, но Ренли дают только по одному в день. Раньше он мог угостить яблоком своего пони, но теперь приходится выбирать — либо ему, либо себе. Как ни любил Ренли пони, яблоки он любил больше. Хоть что-то вкусное. За несколько дней Ренли привык есть даже репу и свеклу. Лучше уж репа, чем остаться вообще без обеда, как грозил ему Станнис. К овсянке он еще до начала осады привык, с медом она даже вкусной становилась. Но Ренли боялся, что мед кончится раньше, чем овсянка. И сыр тоже.

То и дело Ренли приставал к мейстеру Крессену с вопросами — когда же Роберт всех победит и вернется? Мейстер доставал карту и показывал, где Эшфорт, где Королевские земли, где Речные земли, откуда должны выступить войска союзников Роберта. Карта казалась очень маленькой, и у Ренли в голове не укладывалось, что вот эти точки, которые он может прикрыть ладошкой, — на самом деле два замка, и между ними два, а то и три дня пути. И мало сосчитать путь от замка до замка — надо знать, кто занимает эти замки, враги они или союзники. Может быть, там можно остановиться, пополнить припасы, залечить раны, а может, наоборот, придется обходить этот замок стороной, чтобы не вступать в бой с неравными силами. Сколько у Роберта осталось войска, они не знали. Может быть, он остался в одиночестве. Может быть, он ранен. В Штормовом Пределе точно знали одно — Роберт жив. Мейстер Крессен в первые дни осады так и сказал Ренли:

— Роберт, возможно, ранен, но не убит.

— Почему? — Ренли поднял полные слез глаза.

— Если бы он был убит, Тирелл принес бы нам его голову.

— Чтобы мы все заплакали и сдались? — спросил Ренли, несмело улыбаясь.

— Вот именно. А раз они этого не сделали, значит, Роберт жив и скрылся. Скоро мы о нем услышим!

Но пока что никаких вестей не было. Ренли пытался считать, сколько дней Роберту понадобится, чтобы дойти до Речных земель, он даже научился считать до тридцати, но это мало помогло. Речные земли такие большие, и на них множество рек, а мостов гораздо меньше. Теперь на каждом уроке у мейстера Ренли переводил разговор на войну.

— А кто еще на стороне Роберта? Нед Старк, да?

— Лорд Эддард Старк, — с улыбкой поправил мейстер. — И Джон Аррен, у которого они воспитывались.

— А в Речных землях?

— Лорд Хостер Талли выдал своих дочерей замуж за Джона Аррена и Эддарда Старка, что обеспечило лорду Роберту поддержку Речных земель.

Ренли загибал пальцы, считая земли Вестероса. Он уже знал, что Семь Королевств называются так, что есть семь земель и семь верховных лордов. Пока что получалось четыре.

— Ну, — улыбнулся мейстер, — кого мы еще не назвали?

— Лорд Тирелл воюет на стороне Таргариенов. А еще Дорн. — Ренли задумался, потом широко открыл глаза и выпалил: — Дорн будет за Таргариенов, потому что принц Рейегар женат на Элии Мартелл!

Ренли, правда, не понимал, зачем Рейегару понадобилась еще одна жена, но, может, он решил последовать примеру Эйегона Завоевателя?

— А еще остались Западные земли.

— Правильно. Кто лорд Западных земель?

— Тайвин Ланнистер. А они за кого?

— А ни за кого, — мейстер развел руками. Тайвин Ланнистер в войну пока не вступил.

Ренли посмотрел на карту, нашел Ланниспорт, прочертил ладошкой линию от Ланниспорта по Королевской Гавани через Речные земли, повернулся к мейстеру и спросил:

— А у лорда Тайвина есть дети?

— Да, сын и дочь, близнецы пятнадцати лет. Джейме — рыцарь Королевской Гвардии, а его сестра Серсея живет с отцом в Утесе Карстерли.

Ренли радостно хлопнул ладошкой по карте:

— А если поженить Станниса и Серсею, Тайвин Ланнистер будет за нас воевать? Он умеет врагов сразу всех разгромлять, вот возьмет и утопит Тиреллов в море!

Ренли не понял, почему мейстер так странно на него посмотрел, а потом закашлялся и прикрыл рот ладонью. А потом стал объяснять, что, во-первых, слова «разгромлять» нет, есть «разгромить», во-вторых, можно либо утопить корабль, либо затопить шахту, в-третьих... Под конец Ренли отвлекся на разглядывание карты и прослушал. Он так сразу и подумал, что мейстеру его план не понравится. Почему-то взрослые всегда отвергали его планы.

На следующий день Ренли подумал, что Ланнистеры далеко, а Тиреллы близко, и хорошо бы женить Станниса или даже самого Ренли на дочери Мейса Тирелла. Но оказалось, что у Мейса Тирелла нет дочки, только сыновья. А Ренли не сойдет за девочку, даже если заплетет косички и наденет платьице. В три года он этого еще не понимал, в пять уже понял.

* * *

Лорас обеспокоенно посмотрел на Ренли, чья рука остановилась в паре дюймов от пергамента, а глаза словно остекленели.

— Ренли, — тихо позвал он.

Ренли моргнул, но не откликнулся.

— Ренли, — позвал Лорас громче и взял его за руку.

Тут Ренли наконец-то очнулся и посмотрел на Лораса виноватым взглядом.

— Прости, задумался. Может, не стоит это рассказывать?

— Ты не хочешь вспоминать или же не хочешь рассказывать мне?

Ренли покачал головой.

— Я вообще никому не рассказывал. Роберту не интересно, те, кто жил с нами в Штормовом Пределе, и так знают, а тем, кто не жил, я не знал, как рассказать. Но хочется, чтобы не держать это вечно в себе. — Ренли вздохнул. — И кому тогда открыться, как не тебе?

Ренли потянулся к Лорасу и поцеловал его уже по-настоящему, долгим, затяжным поцелуем, не опасаясь, что кто-то войдет и увидит. Потом нехотя оторвался, встряхнул головой и произнес:

— Давай смотреть дальше. Вот это я писал письма Роберту.

— Вам удавалось отправлять письма? — удивился Лорас.

— Когда удавалось, когда нет. Одни вороны улетали, других сбивали лучники. Одного сбили над нашим двором, и письмо осталось у нас. А потом оставшихся воронов просто съели. Роберт как-то признался, что оно письмо от нас получил. Возможно, от тех воронов, что отправлялись в Риверран.

— Оно тоже здесь? — с любопытством спросил Лорас.

Ренли махнул рукой.

— Да Роберт его давно потерял. Подозреваю, что сразу как получил. Нам он никаких писем даже не отправлял. Мы и не ждали — скорее всего, воронов бы сбили по дороге. Вот, смотри — это письмо с убитого ворона.

Лорас взял протянутый ему лист пергамента.

«РОБЕТ, ПРИХАДИ СКОРЕЕ! МЫ УЖЕ УБИЛИ ВСЕХ ЛОШАДЕЙ И МОЕГО ПОНИ И НАМ СКОРО БУДЕТ НЕЧЕГО ЕСТЬ. КОГДА ТЫ ВСЕХ ПАБИДИШЬ? Я ПО ТЕБЕ СКУЧАЮ!»

— Какое длинное послание! — восхитился Лорас.

— Я целый день это писал, — признался Ренли. — В три приема. Напишу несколько слов, потом почитаю, потом побегаю, поем, вернусь и продолжу. — Он потянулся за еще одним листом. — Это письмо я написал, но мы его так и не отправили.

«РОБЕРТ ТЫ ГДЕ? НАМ СОВСЕМ НЕЧЕГО ЕСТЬ. ДЯДЯ ХАРБЕТ УМЕР. Я НЕ ХАЧУ ПОМИРАТЬ Я ТЕБЯ ЖДУ».

— Это я писал уже ближе к концу осады, не помню даже зачем. Воронов у нас уже не было. Но мейстер Крессен велел мне каждый день читать и писать, а также обязательно гулять по двору и упражняться с мечом.

— Ты говорил, у вас припасов было на полгода? А осада продолжалась год?

— Это Станнис говорил. А для меня тогда год и полгода были одинаково непредставимы. Что я мог осознать? Сегодня и завтра. А каждый день становился чем-то хуже предыдущего.

Ренли замолчал и посмотрел на пергамент, на котором очень грустный мальчик сидел над тарелкой с непонятными закорючками. Наверное, с овсянкой, судя по подписи: «Я МОГУ ЕСТЬ ОВСЯНКУ БЕЗ МЕДА».

— Но овсянка без меда — это еще не самое страшное, — вздохнул Ренли и взял следующий лист.

* * *

Сначала Ренли считал дни. Но очень быстро сбился со счета, потому что считать он умел только до тридцати. Мейстер Крессен предложил записывать, сколько дней прошло, и отмечать каждую новую луну, но Ренли очень быстро запутался и луны за него считал уже сам мейстер. А потом объяснял, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как началась осада.

Для Ренли ощутимыми были не дни и луны, а все, что происходило вокруг. Сначала кончились яблоки. Он это мужественно пережил, уговаривая себя, что это ненадолго, что скоро вернется Роберт и отберет у Тиреллов персики, а они еще вкуснее яблок. Потом кончился мед. Овсянку без меда есть было тяжело, но Ренли стерпел и это. Он уже понял, что если он откажется от овсянки, или от репы, или от бобов, то ничего другого ему не дадут. Это до осады можно было капризничать, а сейчас приходилось есть, что дают.

Что было еще хуже на первых порах — спать часто тоже приходилось одному. Ренли иногда залезал в постель к своей няне — тетушке Нолле, та совершенно не возражала и не заявляла, что он не маленький. Но поскольку многих горничных и служанок отослали, то работы стало больше и тетушка Нолла могла задержаться где-то до полуночи, и Ренли приходилось спать без нее. Однажды Ренли приснился дракон, который хотел его съесть; он в ужасе вскочил, побежал искать тетушку Ноллу, ее не нашел и добежал до комнаты Станниса. Тот еще не спал, что-то писал при свете свечи и заметил Ренли, только когда тот влез к нему на колени.

— Я боюсь! — с плачем проговорил Ренли. — Там дракон, он меня съест!

— Нет никаких драконов, — проворчал Станнис, — иди спать.

— Я с тобой буду спать!

Ренли сам не помнил, как заснул — кажется, еще до того, как его положили в кровать. Проснулся уже один.

Ложиться днем он перестал. Иногда бывало, сморит сон у кого-нибудь на коленях, у сира Харберта или у мейстера Крессена, прямо на занятии. Но ложиться в кроватку, чтобы поспать, Ренли уже не хотел. А укладывать его было некому. Поэтому к вечеру он так уставал, что мог и один заснуть.

Раньше он только и мечтал, чтобы днем его не гнали спать. Гнать перестали, но почему-то это не радовало. То, что ему стали уделять меньше внимания, тоже не радовало. Он занимался чтением и письмом с мейстером Крессеном, тренировался с сиром Гавеном, а часть времени оставалась свободной. Как раньше он хотел, чтобы его хоть ненадолго оставили в покое и не заставляли ничего делать! Теперь он не знал, куда себя девать. Можно было свободно бегать по коридорам замка, по двору, никто не останавливал и не заявлял, что брату лорда Штормовых земель неправильно так себя вести. Но одному бегать неинтересно! Других детей в замке не осталось, а взрослые были заняты и не вступали в игру.

Тем не менее Ренли привыкал играть один. Он расставлял в комнате деревянных рыцарей, представляя, что это Роберт побеждает всех врагов. Он бегал по круговой галерее башни, подняв ладони над головой, представляя, что он олень, и бодая всех встреченных. Станнис только скрипнул зубами и пошел дальше, сир Харберт охнул и попросил быть поосторожнее, а сир Кортни Пенроуз улыбнулся и потрепал его волосы.

Однажды Ренли решился пойти в богорощу. Раньше он играл там в прятки с другими детьми, а теперь прятаться было не от кого. Ренли нашел чардрево — белое с красным ликом — и долго на него смотрел. Он уже знал, что этим деревьям поклоняются северяне и считают, что через них можно разговаривать с богами. Ренли не знал, верит ли он в богов, а если верит, то в каких, но на всякий случай встал перед чардревом на колени и помолился:

— Дерево, скажи богам, чтобы они помогли Роберту всех победить! Роберт в богов не верит, и Станнис тоже не верит, но Нед Старк верит! Боги, вы тогда ему помогите, а он Роберту поможет!

Потом Ренли еще раз помолился и в септе. Он и так каждый день ходил туда молиться с дядей Харбертом, но решил сходить лишний раз, чтобы Семеро не обиделись. Сначала он обратился к Воину, а потом к Отцу. Ренли смотрел на статую Отца и жалел, что своего отца совсем не помнит. Вот был бы у него такой отец, как Роберт!

Дни шли, а Роберт все не возвращался. Ренли уже потерял счет дням и даже лунам. Прошло много дней, когда Мейс Тирелл вызвал Станниса на переговоры и предложил сдаться. Он это предлагал в начале осады, и Станнис, конечно же, не сдавался. Ренли сначала не понял, зачем тогда вообще ходить с врагами разговаривать, но мейстер Крессен сказал, что во время разговора можно хоть что-то узнать.

На этот раз Станнис действительно ходил не зря: Мейс Тирелл сказал, что король назначил Джона Коннингтона своим десницей и тот идет на Каменную Септу, чтобы найти там раненого в битве Роберта. На обсуждение этой новости Ренли не пустили, но потом мейстер Крессен ему и Каменную Септу на карте показал, и рассказал, кто такой Коннингтон, и сосчитал, сколько дней идти от Королевской Гавани до Каменной Септы, а также от Каменной Септы до Риверрана. Ренли показалось этого мало, и он за обедом стал приставать с вопросами к Станнису.

— А Роберт правда победит? Он не тяжело ранен?

— Я не знаю, как он ранен, — хмуро отвечал Станнис, разрезая и без того маленький кусочек хлеба на три части, — лорд Тирелл мне не сказал. Коннингтона бы не назвал хорошим полководцем, но он фанатично предан принцу Рейегару и этим опасен.

— А мейстер Крессен сказал, что Коннингтон из Штормовых земель, значит, он Роберту знаменосец? И должен его слушаться?

Станнис проглотил кусочек хлеба и сжал челюсти.

— Он сделал выбор между своим сюзереном и своим королем. И выбрал верность королю и его сыну.

— Так король сошел с ума! — радостно сказал Ренли и взял с блюда последний кусок колбасы.

— Тем не менее он король, — Станнис сурово посмотрел на Ренли. — И я могу понять, почему не все знаменосцы Роберта подчинились его призыву. Но я верен Роберту, потому что я Баратеон. И ты тоже. И мы не сдадим Штормовой Предел.

Ренли кивнул. Ему почему-то стало страшно. Ему и раньше было страшно, но от обреченности в голосе Станниса стало еще страшнее.

* * *

— Каменная Септа? — удивленно спросил Лорас. — Это где?

— Сейчас покажу, — Ренли встал с места, оглядел книжные шкафы и решительно направился к одному из них. Вернулся он со свитком. — Вот, смотри карту.

— Это там произошла Колокольная битва? — спросил Лорас.

— Да, — подтвердил Ренли. — Роберт рассказывал, как он прятался по домам, ожидая подхода Эддарда Старка. И в борделе прятался. Я иногда думаю поехать в Каменную Септу и посчитать, сколько бастардов Роберта попадется мне на глаза. Раз уж Роберт сам не удосужился это сделать. Но у меня нет на это времени. — Ренли махнул рукой.

Лорас посмотрел на так и не отправленные письма Роберту.

— А это письмо ты писал в то время, о котором сейчас рассказывал? Или позже?

Ренли покачал головой.

— Точно уже не скажу. У меня с тех пор события уже перепутались. Я помню отдельные картинки, но упорядочить их не получается. На моих записях мейстер Крессен ставил даты, но я не вел подробного дневника, — Ренли грустно усмехнулся. — Какой дневник, в пять с половиной лет!

— Но тем не менее ты что-то записывал.

— Да, на уроках. Я каждый день что-то писал, но здесь не все сохранилось.

Ренли взял несколько листов пергамента и разложил их на столе друг под другом.

— Судя по датам, это уже вторая половина осады.

«МЫ БУДИМ ЕСТЬ ЛОШАДЕЙ. А Я НЕ ХОЧУ»

«Я НЕ ХОЧУ ЕСТЬ ЛЮТИКА!!!»

«У НАС КОНЧИЛИСЬ ЗОПАСЫ»

Ренли посмотрел на последний лист и снова усмехнулся.

— Еще не совсем кончились, но Станнис при мне говорил, что кончатся не сегодня-завтра, и через день я честно написал, что запасы кончились. А вот еще записи, смотри.

«ТЯТЯ НОЛЛА СЕГОДНЯ УМЕРЛА»

«УМЕР ДЯДЯ ХАРБЕРТ»

«Я НЕ ХАЧУ ПОМИРАТЬ!»

— Это я сейчас понимаю, что я был в привилегированном положении, — сказал Ренли после паузы. — В начале осады мне отдавали последние яблоки и последний мед, а в конце — последний хлеб. Тогда мне этого было мало. Я сначала плакал и капризничал, а потом понял, что бесполезно. Станнис сам ел едва ли не меньше меня и постоянно был в движении. Он каждый день обходил весь замок, начиная с подвалов и кончая покоями мейстера на самом верху, а потом еще делал круг по крепостной стене. Порою брал меня с собой. Я перенял у него эту привычку и тоже обхожу замок, — Ренли усмехнулся, на этот раз весело. — Только на меня не смотрят как на привидение и не шарахаются в страхе.

* * *

Когда Станнис сообщил о намерении зарезать и съесть лошадей, Ренли пришел в ужас. Еще в больший ужас он пришел, когда узнал, что его пони тоже собираются съесть. Он долго плакал, нет — ревел, падал на пол, цеплялся Станнису за ноги и просил не трогать Лютика, но Станнис был непреклонен. Потом мейстер Крессен взял Ренли в охапку, унес к себе, умыл холодной водой из тазика, дал попить сладенькой водички и как мог успокоил. Ренли наплакался так, что уже больше ничего не хотел, только чтобы его кто-то взял на колени и обнял.

— Ренли, — спокойным и мягким голосом объяснял мейстер, — лошадей нам нечем кормить, сено кончилось, а овес нужен нам самим. И мяса у нас почти не осталось.

У Ренли иссякли слезы, поэтому он только тихонько всхлипывал и шмыгал носом, уткнувшись головой в грудь мейстера.

— Разве лошадей едят?

— Обычно нет, но при необходимости едят и лошадей. За Узким Морем есть народ, дотракийцы, которые едят лошадей, им это мясо так же привычно, как нам свинина. Помнишь, мы читали с тобой о дотракийцах?

Ренли поднял голову и кивнул.

— А если они всех лошадей съедят, то на ком они будут ездить?

— У дотракийцев очень много лошадей, всех они никогда не съедят. У нас же их очень мало. И ехать нам некуда.

— А Лютик? — Ренли снова всхлипнул.

Мейстер погладил его по голове.

— Я понимаю, что ты привязался к своему пони, но наши жизни в любом случае стоят больше. Когда кончится осада, у тебя будет новый пони, еще лучше.

— Не хочу нового, хочу Лютика!

Потом Ренли все-таки успокоился и заснул, прямо на коленях у мейстера. Потом, за едой, он просил тетушку Ноллу принести мясо какой-нибудь старой лошади, не его пони. Лучше всего — коня Станниса. Тетушка Нолла кивала и убеждала его, что именно это мясо она ему и приготовит. Конина Ренли не понравилась, слишком жесткая, но выбора не было.

Вместе с запасами еды подходили к концу еще и запасы дров. Ренли раньше и не думал, откуда берут дрова для каминов и уголь для жаровней. Оказывается, их тоже привозили в замок и хранили на складах, и взять новые было негде. Станнис велел рубить на дрова мебель из пустующих комнат и лодки из пещеры под замком. Богорощу пока не трогали. Большинство каминов прекратили топить, оставили печь на кухне, камины в комнате мейстера и в покоях лорда, куда переселили и дядю Харберта, и Ренли. Ренли наконец-то мог спать в одной постели со Станнисом. Станниса это не сильно радовало, он каждый раз ворчал, чтобы Ренли не лез к нему под бок и не цеплялся за него, но Ренли сначала засыпал, а потом уже цеплялся, и отцепить его было очень сложно. Однажды Станнис, желая ночью встать с постели, неловко повернулся, надавил Ренли локтем на ладошку, тот, не открывая глаза, пробормотал: «Не надо меня раздавлять» — и снова заснул.

Несмотря на камин, Ренли теперь спал одетым и поверх холщовой рубахи надевал еще шерстяную. Станнис так вообще, ложась в постель, снимал только сапоги, чтобы быть готовым в любой момент вскочить по тревоге. И днем было прохладно, даже в замке Ренли порою надевал меховой плащ. Мейстер Крессен говорил, что на Севере еще холоднее, что зима в Штормовых землях по сравнению с Севером достаточно мягкая, потому что здесь морской климат. Ренли сначала не понял, что такой «климат», потом понял, что это то же самое, что погода.

Рыцари, слуги и стражники стали все какие-то недовольные. Раньше Ренли мог без опаски подойти к любому стражнику, рассказать ему сказочку и попросить взять себя на плечи. Теперь же на него недовольно огрызались, цедя сквозь зубы: «Не мешайте, милорд». Когда Ренли пожаловался Станнису, тот, разумеется, заскрипел зубами и сказал, чтобы Ренли не приставал к стражникам на посту. И к рыцарям тоже не приставал, они серьезным делом заняты. Мейстер Крессен был более разговорчив:

— Пойми, Ренли, люди устали, у них просто нет сил душевных и физических с тобой играть.

— А разве нужны силы играть? — удивился Ренли.

— Силы на все нужны, — со вздохом сказал мейстер. — Всем сейчас тяжело. У нас осталось мало еды и дров, мы заперты в замке и не знаем, что происходит в Семи Королевствах.

— Роберта не убили! — воодушевленно сказал Ренли. — Если бы его убили, нам бы привезли его голову!

— Я думаю, его голову привезли бы королю Эйерису, но ты прав. Если бы Роберт был мертв, мы бы узнали. Нам остается только надеяться. Но очень тяжело надеяться без подтверждения.

Мейстер снова вздохнул и посмотрел Ренли прямо в глаза:

— Ты плакал из-за своего пони, но, думаешь, рыцарю легко терять своего коня? Без коня и доспехов нет рыцаря!

— Доспехи мы есть не будет, они железные, — серьезно сказал Ренли.

Мейстер Крессен только слабо улыбнулся.

Потом Ренли спросил сира Гавена, жалко ли ему своего коня. Тот только сжал челюсти, как Станнис, и ничего не ответил.

С каждым днем становилось все хуже и хуже. Станнис объявил, что хлеба на день будет выдаваться по четверть фунта. Ренли долго не мог понять, что такое четверть и можно ли сделать так, чтобы одна четверть была больше другой. Обычно так и выходило — ему всегда доставался больший кусок, чем дяде Харберту.

Дядя Харберт заболел и не поднимался с постели. Он даже как-то отдал Ренли свой кусок хлеба, Ренли сначала не хотел брать, хотя и был голоден. Но взял. В другой раз это заметил Станнис и попытался отговорить. Сир Харберт только вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Мне все равно жить недолго осталось.

Обычно когда в книжке кто-то говорил, что ему недолго жить осталось, его тут же принимались утешать. Но Станнис, как Ренли давно убедился, утешать не умел. Ренли забрался к дяде Харберту на постель и протянул ему кусочек хлеба:

— Не надо помирать!

— Мое время кончилось, — грустно сказал сир Харберт. — Обязанности кастеляна замка давно уже исполняет Станнис, я ничем помочь не могу, мне даже по лестнице подняться тяжело.

Ренли не очень понял, как это может кончиться время. Он понимал, что бывает время спать, время гулять, время урока и оно как раз может кончиться, но как может кончиться время вообще?

Когда Станнис завершил свой вечерний обход замка и мейстер Крессен пришел осмотреть дядю Харберта, тот снова заговорил о времени.

— Сейчас уже другое время; когда я родился, никто и не думал об угасании дома Таргариенов. Хотя начало положило именно событие, случившееся во время моего детства.

Мейстер сразу понял, о чем говорит дядя Харберт, и кивнул. Станнис ничего не сказал, а Ренли снова присел к дяде на кровать и широко раскрыл глаза:

— А что тогда случилось? Король тоже сошел с ума?

Дядя Харберт покачал головой.

— Эйегон Невероятный был разумным королем, но не сумел настоять на своем, когда дело коснулось его детей.

— Во всем виноват Дункан Малый? — спросил мейстер Крессен тем же тоном, каким отвечал Ренли, когда тот рассказывал очередную сказку.

— Да, — уверенно ответил сир Харберт. — Если бы принц Дункан не был таким эгоистом и поставил интересы Семи Королевств выше своих собственных, он бы женился на моей сестре, и она обеспечила бы дом Таргариенов крепким потомством. А что получилось? — Он закашлялся. — Наследование трона перешло к принцу Джейехерису, который не только женился на своей сестре, но и детей к тому же принудил.

— Таргариены убедили Веру считать кровосмесительные браки нормальными для потомков древней Валирии, — неуверенно сказал мейстер Крессен.

Сир Харберт усмехнулся.

— А сколько в их роду было сумасшедших? Сколько родилось уродцев? Вы слышали истории о старших братьях Эйегона Невероятного?

Ренли не слышал, но не стал спрашивать, решив, что мейстер Крессен ему расскажет позже.

— Баратеоны всегда были верными соратниками Таргариенов — и чем нам отплатили? Сын Эйегона расторг помолвку с моей сестрой, сын Эйериса похитил невесту моего внучатого племянника. Лорд Лионель уступил в поединке сиру Дункану Высокому, и король Эйегон отдал свою дочь за Ормунда. На этом решили, что все беды кончились, а они только начались. — Сир Харберт снова закашлялся. — А менестрели поют песню про Принца Стрекоз! — Он посмотрел на Ренли таким взглядом, что тот аж испугался. — Ты слышал песню про Принца Стрекоз?

Ренли не только слышал, но и играл в этого принца вместе с Беккой. Причем принцем была она, а он был девочкой с цветами в волосах. Ему так нравились цветочки, что он не желал уступать эту роль даже сестренке. Но Ренли и не думал, что песня имеет какое-то отношение к его семье!

Сиру Харберту, казалось, уже не были нужны ответы, он рассказывал свою историю, как Ренли — сказку. Только Ренли рассказывал очень увлеченно, глотая слова, помогая себе руками и ногами, а сир Харберт говорил медленно, не вынимая рук из-под одеяла и то и дело прерываясь на кашель.

— Скажете, принц Дункан не мог бы полюбить со временем мою сестру? Рейела и Ормунд полюбили друг друга, и я, хоть поначалу обижался на нее, подружился с ней и стал воспринимать ее как сестру. Тем более что Аргелла нас покинула вскоре.

— Она уехала? Куда? — спросил Ренли, не ожидая, что дядя ответит.

Но он услышал.

— В Лисс. Она не захотела оставаться опозоренной в Вестеросе и вышла замуж за лиссенийского купца. Стеффон и Кассана навещали ее, когда отправились в Эссос искать невесту для принца Рейегара. Жаль, что внучка у нее выросла всего лишь одна, и то успела выйти замуж к тому времени. — Он снова закашлялся. — А Рейела... что же, я полюбил ее, она была не только красива, но и умна. Но зачем она отправилась на это празднество в Летнем Замке! Ормунд не хотел ее отпускать, но она сказала, что давно не видела свою семью и считает себя обязанной присутствовать на семейном празднике. Кто же знал, что Эйегон Невероятный под конец жизни сойдет с ума наподобие своих предков!

— Он кого-то сжег? — с округлившимися глазами спросил Ренли.

— Он сжег себя и всех, кто был в это время в Летнем Замке. Кроме своих внуков Эйериса и Рейелы и их новорожденного сына Рейегара. Они находились не в самом замке, а неподалеку и уцелели.

— Зачем?

— Это же Таргариены, у них нездоровое пристрастие к огню. Говорят, хотел вывести драконов из оставшихся у него яиц. — Тут дядя Харберт снова закашлялся, да так сильно, что мейстер забеспокоился, согнал Ренли с кровати и стал доставать из карманов какие-то пузырьки и пакетики, а Станнис велел Ренли пойти погулять.

А куда тут пойдешь гулять, когда даже в башне темно и холодно? И факелов Станнис велел совсем немного оставить, чтобы все не сжечь. Но отсутствие факелов Ренли как раз понравилось — меньше хочется думать о короле, который сошел с ума и, желая вывести драконов, сжег целый замок.

— Я олень, — сказал себе Ренли и стал бегать по коридору. Чтобы не было скучно бегать, он решил, что бегает за королем, чтобы отобрать у него драконье яйцо и предотвратить пожар.

Короля он так и не догнал, а после нескольких кругов, когда совсем запыхался, врезался в Станниса, который отвел его обратно в свои покои и велел ложиться спать. А сам не лег, ушел куда-то. И дядя Харберт тоже куда-то пропал.

Утром оказалось, что дядя Харберт умер. Ренли заплакал, потому что, хоть он и мало общался с дядей Харбертом, тот был его родственником и рассказывал про папу и про дедушку. А Станнис про папу рассказывать не хотел, а про дедушку не мог — тот умер еще до того, как Станнис родился.

Сира Харберта похоронили в склепе под башней. Ренли тоже пошел, хотя и боялся изрядно. Мейстер Крессен держал его за руку. В полумраке подземелья казалось, что в углах таятся чудовища, а изображения предков на каменных плитах вот-вот оживут и схватят его за ворот. Ренли мужественно старался не плакать, и это ему даже удалось. Расплакался он, только когда они уже поднимались наверх, он споткнулся на ступеньке и больно ушиб коленку. Станнис недовольно прошипел:

— Иди аккуратней! Тебе не два года!

— Это не я, это ступеньки! — сквозь слезы ответил Ренли. — Они больше стали!

Действительно, все ступеньки в замке как будто стали выше, а лестницы и коридоры — длиннее. Ренли ставил ногу на ступеньку и другую ногу подтягивал на нее же, как двухлетний малыш. А ведь когда приезжал Роберт, Ренли удавалось даже прыгать через ступеньку не только вниз, но и вверх! Но как это ступеньки могут стать больше, наоборот, они должны все время становиться меньше, Ренли ведь растет!

На уроке у мейстера Ренли спросил, правда ли он растет или, наоборот, уменьшается в росте и скоро станет таким же маленьким и глупым, как годовалый младенец. Мейстер подвел Ренли к стене, где углем ставил черточки, отмечая его рост. Оказалось, что Ренли вырос, но всего на полдюйма.

— Ты стал меньше есть, поэтому и не растешь. Когда Роберт победит и снимет осаду, ты очень быстро нагонишь в росте.

— А я не стану снова маленьким? — жалобно спросил Ренли.

Мейстер его уверил, что не станет. Но почему-то ступеньки в башне становились все более и более высокими.

Через несколько дней после похорон дяди Харберта тетушка Нолла упала с лестницы. Ренли к ней не пустили. Он утвердился во мнении, что ступеньки стали больше — не он один спотыкается! Но Ренли отделался ссадиной на коленке, а тетушка Нолла через два дня умерла. Кладбища в Штормовом Пределе не было, только в ближайшей деревне, но кто бы туда выпустил! Мейстер Крессен сказал, что покойников надо не зарывать в землю, а сжигать, потому что они могут испортить землю и воду. Ренли не очень понял, но смотреть на похороны не пошел.

После похорон Ренли примирился с тем, что ходит по лестнице как двухлетний малыш. Лучше уж идти медленно, чем упасть, сломать что-нибудь и умереть. Умирать Ренли не хотел.

* * *

— Ты аккуратнее стал писать, — осторожно сказал Лорас. Он не знал, как можно было отозваться на рассказ Ренли. Пожалеть и посочувствовать? Кому? Мальчику, который давно вырос? А нужно ли Ренли сейчас сочувствие, или же ему достаточно, что его просто выслушают?

— Я хорошо тренировался, — грустно усмехнулся Ренли. — Мне уже было ближе к шести, а писать я начал учиться, когда еще и пяти не исполнилось. Но порою я устраивал мейстеру Крессену истерики, говоря, что читать не хочу, учиться не хочу, осада никак не кончится и мы все помрем с голоду.

— Ну, я в шесть лет тоже говорил, что не хочу учиться, хотя никакой войны не было, — сказал Лорас и погладил Ренли по руке.

— Да, это обычное дело у маленьких мальчиков, правда? Мне точно так же сейчас на Эдрика жалуются. И я не могу поставить ему в пример Роберта, потому что тот сам учиться не хотел.

— Но тебя мейстер убедил как-то?

— Да, он объяснил, что, читая книги, можно прожить не одну жизнь, а гораздо больше. И увидеть не только свои земли, но и те, куда бы ни за что не добрался. И если мы не можем выйти за ворота крепости наяву, мы можем сделать это мысленно. Ну, а воображение у меня всегда было хорошее, ты же знаешь, — улыбнулся Ренли. — Сказочки я стал сочинять сразу, как говорить научился, а потом стал и записывать. Хотя рассказывать мне нравилось куда больше. Это же быстрее и интереснее!

Ренли рассмеялся, и Лорас рассмеялся вместе с ним. Он, честно говоря, вообще не понимал, зачем что-то записывать, если можно просто рассказать. Но сейчас, смотря на листки пергамента с кривыми и не очень буквами, написанными рукой Ренли, он понимал, что такая память бесценна.

«ДРАКОН ПРИЛИТЕЛ К ОЛЕНЮ И ГАВАРИТ Я ТЕБЯ СЬЕМ. ОЛЕНЬ СБРОСИЛ РАГА ПРЕВРАТИЛСЯ В ТЮЛЕНЯ И УПЛЫЛ ПОД ВОДУ. А ДРАКОН ХОТЕЛ ПОПЛЫТЬ ЗА НИМ И УТАНУЛ».

— Знаешь, — сказал Лорас, задумчиво глядя на листки с надписями, — по твоим рассказам у меня создается впечатление, что, когда ты был маленьким, самым близким тебе человеком был мейстер Крессен.

— Ну, так оно и было, — смущенно ответил Ренли. — Еще кормилица, но к ней бесполезно было подходить с вопросами, зато она могла взять на руки, спеть песенку, поцеловать, сказать ласковое слово... Лет до трех-четырех мне этого хватало, но потом захотелось и вопросы задать, и своими мыслями поделиться... а с кем? Не со Станнисом же! Каждый раз, когда я к нему подходил, он меня прогонял, говорил, что занят и шел бы я лучше учиться.

— А Роберт?

— А Роберт после гибели родителей уехал в Орлиное Гнездо, через несколько лет вернулся созывать знамена и снова ушел. Он меня искренне любил, и я был с ним счастлив, но сколько это продолжалось? Одну луну, две? Явно недостаточно.

Лорас опять не знал, что тут можно сказать. Он, в отличие от Ренли, вырос с отцом и матерью, старшие братья никогда не обделяли его вниманием (разве что Уиллас в первое время после того злополучного турнира, но это как раз Лорас понимал), у него была лучшая подруга в лице младшей сестры, не говоря о многочисленных родственниках и родственницах.

Ренли снова притянул Лораса к себе и подержал так с минуту. Лорас подумал: сейчас поцелует, но нет, Ренли только глубоко вздохнул и отпустил.

— Под конец осады я читал много книг и сочинял сказки. Что-то записывал, но еще больше — нет, потому что в записи эти сказки теряли половину своего содержания. Я не умел так хорошо писать, чтобы выразить в точности все, что я придумывал. Это сейчас я понимаю как, а тогда — нет. Но сейчас мне уже некогда писать сказки, — Ренли развел руками.

— Тебе не хотелось писать о том, что происходит вокруг?

Ренли кивнул, рассеянно перебирая листы пергамента.

— Мне хотелось отвлечься, да и мейстер меня убедил, что чем больше я буду читать книги и сочинять сам, тем легче мне будет. Конечно, голод и холод никуда не делись, но что-то должно было поддерживать. У Станниса это было чувство долга, у мейстера — чувство ответственности перед Станнисом и людьми Штормового Предела, которому он служит, а у меня — желание узнать как можно больше. Дядю Харберта ничто не поддерживало, он сам счел себя человеком ушедшего поколения и умер.

Лорас подумал о том, что его бабушка примерно того же возраста, что сир Харберт Баратеон, но умирать не собирается. На кого она дом Тиреллов тогда оставит?

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Ренли. — Сейчас расскажу одну историю. Это случилось уже ближе к концу осады, но до прихода контрабандиста с луком оставалось еще много времени — луны две, а то и три…

* * *

Ренли сидел за столом и рисовал королеву Нимерию, которая привела из Эссоса десять тысяч кораблей со своим народом. Он не представлял, что такое десять тысяч, наверное очень много. На листе пергамента точно не поместятся. Пока что он нарисовал три корабля и смог бы нарисовать еще три, а больше бы не влезло. Станнис сидел по другую сторону стола и считал, сколько осталось еды. Хотя еще пару лун назад Станнис сказал, что запасы еды кончатся не сегодня-завтра, что-то все-таки он считал. И что-то они ели.

Ренли уже знал, что, когда Станнис работает, задавать ему вопросы нельзя. Когда не работает, тоже лучше не задавать, но иногда Ренли везло и какие-то ответы на свои вопросы он получал. Но если отвлечь Станниса от работы, он не только злобно посмотрит и заскрипит зубами, но и может отправить гулять или же, наоборот, заставит переписывать страницу из книги. Сегодня же Станнис обещал взять Ренли с собой на обход замка, если тот не будет мешать ему считать припасы. Ренли изо всех сил старался не мешать, хотя очень хотелось спросить, как десять тысяч кораблей поместились в одном порту.

Ренли уже заканчивал третий корабль и примеривался, куда воткнуть четвертый, как дверь распахнулась и вошел стражник. Ренли тут же отложил перо и посмотрел на Станниса. Интересно, достанется ли стражнику за то, что оторвал Станниса от работы?

— Милорд, — сказал стражник, поклонившись, — вы просили сообщать вам, если в стане врага происходит что-то необычное.

Станнис криво усмехнулся.

— Они что, решились штурмовать стены?

— Нет, милорд. Они... — стражник запнулся, — они, кажется, что-то празднуют.

Станнис заскрипел зубами и скорчил страшную рожу. Ренли тоже попытался скорчить страшную рожу, но, судя по легкой улыбке стражника, у него не получилось.

— Хорошо, — выдавил Станнис, — сейчас поднимусь на стену и посмотрю, что там происходит.

— Я с тобой! — вскочил Ренли. И пока Станнис не успел возразить, добавил: — Ты обещал взять меня с собой на обход, если я не буду мешать! А я не мешал!

— Бери теплый плащ и идем, — неожиданно быстро согласился Станнис.

На внешнюю стену Ренли пару раз поднимался с Робертом, а до этого — с сиром Гавеном, которые несли его на плечах. Во время осады на просьбу взять на стену все отвечали отказом, говоря, что это опасно. А что тут может быть опасного? Стена широкая, свалиться нельзя, к тому же еще и высокая, никакие стрелы не достанут. Зато все видно. И море, и поля, и рощица неподалеку, и холмы чуть дальше. А теперь все усеяно зелеными шатрами армии Тиреллов, а море пестрит красными парусами Редвинов.

— Сумасшедший король ведь не победил Роберта? — спросил Ренли, когда они поднимались на стену. — Если бы победил, то прислал бы нам его голову?

— Голова бы осталась трофеем в Красном Замке, — мрачно сказал Станнис. — Но если бы Роберт был повержен, нам бы сообщили, а не стали бы устраивать фарс под стенами.

Ренли хотел спросить, что такое «фарс», но они уже забрались на стену; Станнис бодро пошел вперед, держа Ренли за руку, и пришлось бежать. А потом Станнис резко остановился, Ренли в него врезался и чуть не упал.

— Я же говорил, — прошипел Станнис сквозь зубы.

— А что такое фарс? — наконец спросил Ренли.

— А вот то, что ты перед собой видишь! — Станнис скрипнул зубами.

— Это называется рыцарский турнир! — гордо выпалил Ренли.

Рыцарский турнир он видел только на картинках. Даже сам как-то рисовал. На первых рисунках было еще непонятно, где рыцари, а где их кони, зато однажды ему удалось изобразить не просто какого-то рыцаря на коне и с копьем, а Роберта. Его все узнали, даже Станнис! Роберт рассказывал, что был турнир в Штормовом Пределе, но Ренли тогда еще не родился. А еще был турнир в Харренхолле, тот самый, где принц Рейегар похитил невесту Роберта. Роберт поехал в Харренхолл прямо из Орлиного Гнезда, домой не завернул, а зря. Ренли бы напросился с ним и не отпустил бы Лианну с Рейегаром! Взял бы за руку и не отпускал. Ренли уже слышал про себя: «Ну как можно отказать такому очаровательному малышу», вот и Лианна бы точно не отказала. Вышла бы замуж за Роберта и стала бы Ренли мамой. И никакой войны не было.

— Если бы у меня был нормальный гарнизон и лошади, мы могли бы сейчас половину перебить, — проворчал Станнис. — Но со стены мы палатки им не подожжем, а их часовые нас засекут сразу, как выйдем из ворот. Пользуются тем, что мы обессилены, и веселятся.

Станнис говорил это давно, но раньше осаждающие не устраивали рыцарских турниров. Они очень удобно расположили ристалище — и поодаль от стен, и так, что прекрасно было все видно. Ренли различал цвета плюмажей на шлемах и гербы на щитах. Рыцарь с красным яблоком на щите выбил из седла рыцаря с виноградной гроздью. Внизу радостно закричали. Ренли тоже не удержался от вопля.

Но на яблоки и виноград смотреть было больно.

— Почему у них гербы съедобные? — спросил Ренли вслух.

Станнис посмотрел на него, но ничего не ответил.

Спускаясь со стены, Ренли подумал, что олени, в принципе, тоже съедобные, но только на гербе они такими не выглядят, а яблоки — выглядят.

Но яблоки кончились так давно, что Ренли и вкус уже забыл. Пришлось довольствоваться жидкой кашей с кусочком серого мяса, Ренли уже не спрашивал какого. Хлеб Станнис выдавал вечером, и клянчить было бесполезно.

Ренли успел сходить поупражняться с мечом, пообниматься с деревом в богороще и вернуться в их со Станнисом покои, когда снова пришел взволнованный стражник. Но не тот, что утром, а другой.

— Милорд, — заговорил он, запинаясь, как и первый, — лорд Тирелл требует вас на переговоры.

— Он Роберта победил? — ужаснулся Ренли.

— Вряд ли, — скривился Станнис. — Но у него явно есть новости, и придется мне пойти их выслушать. Я скоро подойду, можешь возвращаться на пост.

Стражник не пошел, куда приказали, а стоял у двери и мялся.

— Что еще? — нетерпеливо спросил Станнис.

— Он просил прийти вас обоих, милорд. И лорда Ренли тоже.

Ренли испуганно ойкнул. Неужели и правда хочет показать голову Роберта?

— Что, так и сказал?

— Да, милорд. Сказал, что будет разговаривать только с вами обоими.

Станнис заскрипел зубами. Очень долго и очень противно. Ренли аж уши зажал.

— Можешь идти, — произнес Станнис и, когда стражник вышел, повернулся к Ренли. — Приведи себя в порядок. Причешись и переоденься. Выглядишь как замарашка, а не брат лорда Штормовых Земель.

Ренли недоуменно заморгал. Из них двоих именно он был больше озабочен чистотой и аккуратностью костюма. Раньше, бывало, упав на землю, Ренли начинал плакать не оттого, что ушибся, а оттого, что запачкался. Это теперь, когда нечем было топить печи, одежду перестали часто стирать и больше заботились о том, как одеться тепло, а не красиво. Но Станнис прав: перед Тиреллом надо выглядеть как лорды.

С помощью служанки Ренли переоделся в парадную одежду, которую последний раз надевал на пиру, посвященном победе Роберта. Рукава рубашки оказались коротковаты, а дублет, наоборот, стал слишком свободным. Служанка категорически отказалась заплетать Ренли косички, уверяя, что он выглядит красиво и так.

— Держись позади меня, не подходи близко к Тиреллу и не смей плакать! — поучал Станнис, пока они шли к воротам. — Даже если он скажет, что Роберт побежден, мы не сдадимся, пока не увидим его мертвым.

— А Роберта убили? — испуганно спросил Ренли.

— Мы пока ничего не знаем. Но что бы Тирелл ни сказал, не верь, пока сам не увидишь.

Ренли стало страшно. Ему еще раньше стало страшно, когда стражник сообщил, что лорд Тирелл хочет их видеть, но сейчас он, кажется, понял, что им могут сказать. Что еще могут праздновать их враги, как не победу? И зачем Тиреллу вызывать на переговоры Ренли? Сказать, что Роберт убит?

— Я не сдамся! — громко сказал Ренли. — И плакать не буду! Я Баратеон! И я не маленький!

— Молодец, — произнес Станнис и взял его за руку.

Если бы Ренли не боялся, он бы обрадовался. Станнис так редко его хвалил!

Мейс Тирелл ждал их недалеко от ворот, за ним стояли его стражники, все в зеленых плащах и с розой на груди. Станнис, держа Ренли за руку, остановился в нескольких шагах. Ренли на всякий случай оглянулся проверить, на месте ли их охрана.

Мейс Тирелл наклонил голову в знак приветствия.

— Лорд Станнис, лорд Ренли.

— Лорд Тирелл, — холодно ответил Станнис. — Слушаю вас.

Тирелл был очень красив. От ярко-зеленого дублета, расшитого розами, Ренли и сам бы не отказался.

— Сдайте замок, — мягко проговорил лорд Тирелл.

Станнис скрипнул зубами.

— Вы только за этим нас позвали? Вам прекрасно известен мой ответ.

— А вы что скажете, лорд Ренли? — спросил Тирелл.

Ренли даже не сразу понял, что обращаются к нему. Обычно милордом его называли только слуги, и то не всегда. А тут лорд Простора, командир огромного войска обращается к нему на равных, как к Станнису!

Ренли гордо поднял голову, сделал серьезное лицо, попытался для пущей солидности скрипнуть зубами, но не получилось.

— Мы не сдадемся!

— Ренли! — тихо, но злобно прошипел Станнис.

— Ой, то есть не сдадимся! — поправился Ренли.

Мейс Тирелл кашлянул. Если бы не Станнис, наверное, рассмеялся бы. Ренли уже знал, что если взрослые смеются над его словами, значит, он что-то перепутал и надо сказать правильно. Сейчас он уже меньше допускал ошибок и быстрее поправлялся. Надо же, смешал «не сдаемся» и «не сдадимся». Но смысл-то один и тот же!

— От вас, лорд Станнис, я иного ответа и не ожидал.

Станнис опять скрипнул зубами.

— Вы хотите сообщить нам что-то важное, лорд Тирелл?

— Да, — улыбнулся Тирелл, — у меня сегодня счастливый день. Я узнал, что недавно в Хайгардене родилась моя дочь. И в честь такого радостного события у меня для вас подарок, лорд Ренли.

Ренли даже не сразу понял, что ему сказали, но тут лорд Тирелл достал из кармана большой красный персик и протянул Ренли.

Все наставления Станниса вылетели у Ренли из головы. Он выдернул руку из руки брата, подбежал к Мейсу Тиреллу и выхватил персик у него из рук. Отбежал на несколько шагов, подальше и от Станниса, и от Тирелла, и, держа персик двумя руками, откусил большой кусок. Кажется, мейстер Крессен говорил, что фрукты перед едой надо мыть и руки — тоже, но пока добежишь до кадки с водой, отнимут же!

— Ренли! — очень злобно произнес Станнис, но Ренли его не слышал.

Он был озабочен сложным выбором: есть медленно, чтобы растянуть удовольствие, или же быстро, чтобы не отобрали? Понял, что лучше есть неторопливо, наслаждаясь каждым кусочком. На второй персик Мейс Тирелл не расщедрится, разве что они замок сдадут. А Ренли уже твердо сказал, что не сдается!

— Не ешь косточку, Ренли, — с улыбкой сказал Мейс Тирелл.

Ренли и не собирался ее есть, только обсосать, но кивнул и, вынув изо рта, сунул в карман.

— Вы собираетесь таким образом уговорить меня сдать замок? — мрачно спросил Станнис.

Ренли облизал пальцы, провел рукой вокруг рта и снова облизал пальцы. Почему-то на этот раз пальцы оказались солеными, а не сладкими. Он только сейчас осознал, что плачет. А Станнис ведь просил не плакать! И глаза не протереть, для этого надо сначала вымыть руки, а нечем.

— Ваше фамильное баратеоновское упрямство вас погубит, милорд, — все тем же мягким голосом продолжал Мейс Тирелл. — Но за что вы губите своего младшего брата?

Ренли поднял на Тирелла полные слез глаза. Он попытался стряхнуть слезы, но вышло еще хуже. Боги, как он хотел еще персик!

— Это вы нас погубите, — проворчал Станнис. — Снимите осаду и уходите.

Мейс Тирелл покачал головой.

— Если вы не хотите сдавать замок, отдайте хотя бы вашего младшего брата. Хочешь в Хайгарден, Ренли?

Ренли так удивился, что сразу перестал плакать.

— Зимой в оранжерее цветут розы и растут персики, а придет весна — и сады запестреют цветами. Мои старшие сыновья — семи и десяти лет — будут рады тебя видеть. Мы катаемся на лодках по Мандеру даже зимой, а летом купаемся: дети на мелководье, взрослые заплывают и дальше.

Ренли опять захотелось заплакать, и он крепко зажмурился, а потом открыл глаза. Цветов и персиков было бы достаточно, но возможность поиграть с другими детьми была заманчивей даже персиков.

— Вы предлагаете отдать Ренли заложником в Хайгарден?

— Заложником? — переспросил Ренли. — Это ложиться спать надо? Я днем спать не буду!

Мейс Тирелл негромко рассмеялся.

— Мой Гарлан точно так же говорил. С пяти лет спать днем отказывался. Уиллас, наоборот, до семи послушно ложился и засыпал. Зато ночью было не загнать, особенно когда читать научился. Отнимаешь у него лампу, а он — в рев.

Ренли закусил губу. Ему очень хотелось попроситься к Мейсу Тиреллу на ручки и уехать с ним в Хайгарден, где сколько угодно персиков и никто не будет укладывать спать днем. Но Тирелл — враг! А Станнис — брат! Ну не должно быть такого, что брат постоянно на тебя шипит и скрипит зубами, а враг говорит ласково и угощает персиком!

— А потом король Эйерис меня сожгет? — спросил Ренли сквозь слезы. Опять не успел понять, как заплакал.

— Сожжет, — сквозь зубы прошипел Станнис.

— Королю Эйерису я тебя не выдам, — твердо ответил Мейс Тирелл.

Станнис скривился.

— Даже если он потребует? Лорд Тирелл, вы способны не подчиниться королю? Тогда уж сразу снимайте осаду.

— Милорд, поверьте моему слову — война скоро закончится. Вам придется сдать замок, когда принц Рейегар сразит вашего брата. Сейчас он движется навстречу мятежникам с сорокатысячным войском.

— Каким? — широко раскрыл глаза Ренли.

— Сорок тысяч воинов, — пояснил Мейс Тирелл.

— Это больше, чем десять тысяч кораблей?

— Ренли! — снова прошипел Станнис.

Мейс Тирелл, видимо, не понял про корабли. Откуда ему знать, что рисовал Ренли сегодня утром!

— Это большое войско, Ренли. Больше, чем силы мятежников. Исход войны будет решаться в Речных землях, но мы можем узнать о нем не сразу. Отдайте мне Ренли, милорд Станнис, в Хайгардене с ним ничего не случится. Король Эйерис не потребует его выдать.

— Он потребует меня, — Станнис снова скривился. — Ренли, я кому говорил, не плакать!

Ренли уже не просто плакал — он сел на землю и горько заревел.

— Вы подумайте, милорд, — мягко сказал лорд Тирелл. — Вас и вашего старшего брата мне нисколечко не жалко. Но у меня четверо детей, и я бы не хотел, чтобы в войне гибли невинные дети. Подумайте, — повторил он, развернулся и направился в лагерь.

Станнис подхватил все еще ревущего Ренли на руки и унес в замок.

На следующий день Ренли с утра немного поплакал, вспоминая вчерашний персик и мечты о Хайгардене, но вдруг его осенила мысль, и он поспешил о ней сообщить Станнису и мейстеру Крессену, который как раз заглянул в покои лорда.

— Лорд Тирелл сказал, что у него дочка родилась, а давайте я на ней женюсь! Тогда Тиреллы будут на нашей стороне и нас накормят!

Мейстер Крессен рассмеялся. Станнис заскрипел зубами.

— Это не поможет, Ренли, — сказал мейстер Крессен мягко, но уверенно. — Вы слишком малы, чтобы осуществить брак, а до этого ты все равно будешь заложником в Хайгардене.

Ренли не очень понял, что такое «осуществить», но понял, что его опять обозвали маленьким.

— Я не маленький! Станнис сам мне это говорит все время! А дочке Тирелла я буду косички заплетать и самые нарядные платьица выбирать! А потом она подрастет, и мы будем самые красивые!

— Какие глупости ты говоришь, Ренли, — проворчал Станнис и снова уткнулся в пергамент с цифрами.

Ренли понял, что его гениальный план не сработал, залез на кровать, лег ничком и горько заплакал.

* * *

— Знаешь, — задумчиво произнес Лорас, — а ведь ты прекрасная партия для Маргери.

— Нет, — выпалил Ренли быстрее, чем Лорас успел продолжить.

— Почему нет? Ты — лорд Штормовых земель, Маргери — дочь лорда Простора.

Ренли откинулся на спинку кресла и внимательно посмотрел на Лораса.

— Не говори мне, что ты не понимаешь, Лорас. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не смогу ее полюбить.

Ренли не произнес слов «потому что я люблю тебя», но Лорас их почувствовал.

— Но ты сможешь стать ей другом, а многие леди лишены и этого. Ты мне сам рассказывал о женах своих братьев.

Ренли усмехнулся.

— Да уж, быть худшим мужем, чем Роберт и Станнис, я бы при всем желании не смог. Но, Лорас…

Лорас понял еще до того, как Ренли договорил.

— Маргери меня любит, и она поймет.

Ренли покачал головой:

— Даже если она поймет, остается вопрос о наследнике.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — Лорас небрежно махнул рукой. — Есть способы…

Ренли вдруг понял, что имел в виду Лорас, и смутился. Даже немного покраснел.

— Оставим пока этот вопрос. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что судьбу Маргери решает не она и не ты, а ваш лорд-отец. Или леди-бабушка — я так понимаю, что она истинная хозяйка Хайгардена?

— Да, — согласился Лорас, — вот доедем до Хайгардена и там поговорим. Наконец-то ты туда попадешь, ведь в детстве не довелось.

Ренли вытащил из груды пергаментов лист, на котором были нарисованы деревья с крупными плодами (не иначе персики, хотя деревья были абсолютно не похожи), россыпь цветов на траве и три улыбающихся мальчика. Один чуть повыше.

— Не похожи, — с улыбкой заметил Лорас.

— Как им быть похожими, когда я понятия не имел, как выглядят твои братья! Станнис, к счастью, этого рисунка не видел.

— А мейстер?

— А он если и видел, то мне не сказал.

Ренли вздохнул. Еще раз полюбовался рисунком, отложил в сторону, взял еще лист, положил перед собой, удивленно поднял брови, положил рядом еще несколько листов и воскликнул:

— Ага! Все же я записывал не только сказки, хронику событий тоже вел. Вот, смотри.

Буквы стали чуть меньше, а строчки аккуратнее. Ошибок, впрочем, не поубавилось.

«МЫ ЕЛИ ВОДАРАСЛИ. ОНИ ВКУСНЫЕ».

«МЫ ВАРИЛИ СУП ИЗ КЛЕЯ. ОН НЕВКУСЫЙ».

«Я ПОМАЛ КРЫСУ».

«СИР ГАВЕН ХАТЕЛ УБИЖАТЬ. ЕГО ПАСАДИЛИ В ПАДЗЕМЕЛЕ. Я НЕ ХАЧУ ЕГО ЕСТЬ».

Лорас посмотрел на Ренли широко раскрытыми глазами, но задать вопрос не решился. Ренли погладил его по руке.

— Нет, мы, к счастью, не стали есть сира Гавена. Он так и умер в темнице.

— А к вам никаких вестей не поступало? — спросил Лорас. — Неужели после битвы на Трезубце никто не сообщил, чем она кончилась?

— А кто бы нам сообщил? — горько усмехнулся Ренли. — Мы всех своих воронов уже съели, летящих к нам воронов сбивали, но я не помню, чтобы тогда хоть один ворон пытался к нам прилететь. А к Тиреллу... к твоему отцу разве что из дома птицы с письмами прилетали. Да и кто бы им сообщил? Рыцари из войска Таргариенов? Кто попал в плен, кто погиб, кто убежал. Роберт? — Ренли снова усмехнулся. — Роберт пошел на Королевскую Гавань и забыл, что его родной дом в осаде. Он даже после победы не удосужился послать ворона, а послал лорда Старка... хотя, думаю, лорд Старк сам себя послал.

Ренли надолго задумался, глядя на свои старые записи.

— Но тогда к нам уже пробрался контрабандист с рыбой и луком, и стало легче. А вот последнюю пару лун осады нам было очень тяжело...

* * *

После переговоров с лордом Тиреллом Ренли постоянно плакал. На какое-то время мог отвлечься, заиграться, забыться, но стоило подумать о светлом Хайгардене, как слезы начинали литься сами. Косточку от персика Ренли зарыл в богороще. Мейстер Крессен долго объяснял, что в Штормовом пределе персиковое дерево не приживется, если приживется, то плодоносить не будет, а если и будет — то не раньше, чем через несколько лет. Но Ренли все равно зарыл косточку, запомнил место и каждый день ходил проверять, не проклюнулся ли росток.

Станнис сначала шипел на него, приказывал прекратить реветь, отчего Ренли плакал еще горше. Потом, поняв, что приказами своего не добьешься, попытался поговорить.

Ренли рисовал оленя, но почему-то рядом с оленем сами собой появились цветочки. А там уже и до персиков было недалеко, и Ренли заплакал. Тут подошел Станнис, сел рядом и положил ему руку на плечо.

— Ренли, — сказал он почти ласково. Для Станниса ласково, в устах кого-нибудь другого слово звучало бы упреком. — Как бы тебе ни хотелось в Хайгарден, ты не можешь туда отправиться сейчас. Мы должны держать Штормовой Предел. Это наш долг.

— Долг — это от слова «долго»? — спросил Ренли.

Станнис сжал челюсти.

— Нет, это от слова «должен».

Ренли стряхнул руку Станниса со своего плеча.

— Почему я должен? А я не хочу! Я хочу в Хайгарден, играть с мальчиками и есть персики! Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут с голоду помер? Или с лестницы упал? Мейстер Крессен сказал, что я плохо расту, потому что плохо ем. Я всю жизнь буду маленький, да? Как карлик?

Ренли опять заплакал, а Станнис опять заскрипел зубами. Разговор так и не получился.

В тот же день к Ренли пришел мейстер Крессен. Станнис ушел обходить замок, а Ренли лежал на кровати и плакал.

Мейстер Крессен сел с ним рядом, ничего не сказал и просто погладил по голове. Ренли тут же перелез к нему на колени, продолжая плакать.

— Ты хочешь в Хайгарден? — спросил мейстер. — Знаю, что хочешь. Но мы не можем тебя отдать лорду Тиреллу.

— Потому что я должен, да?

— Потому что ты окажешься заложником в Хайгардене. Знаешь, что такое «заложник»?

Ренли протер глаза кулачком.

— Лорд Тирелл сказал, что не будет меня заставлять ложиться спать днем! Только ночью. А ночью я сам сплю!

— Нет, Ренли, — улыбнулся мейстер, — дневной сон тут ни при чем. Если, например, лорд восстал против короля и король его победил, он берет в заложники одного из его детей, чтобы лорд не восстал снова.

— Так его же победили? — не понял Ренли.

— Да, но он может попробовать восстать еще раз. Но если он это сделает, то король убьет его ребенка.

Ренли испуганно посмотрел на мейстера.

— Но лорд Тирелл сказал, что он меня не убьет и королю не отдаст!

— Ренли, лорд Тирелл добрый человек, но он не пойдет против своего короля. Он не будет лично тебя убивать, но кто-то из его знаменосцев, не такой добрый, может это сделать. Или отвезти тебя к королю.

— И король меня сожгет? То есть сожжет?

— Король сообщит лорду Роберту о том, что убьет тебя, если Роберт не сдастся. Как ты думаешь, лорд Роберт сдастся?

— Но тогда король сожжет его! — Ренли закрыл рот ладошкой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы лорд Роберт выбирал между твоей жизнью и своей? Или чтобы лорд Тирелл выбирал между твоей жизнью и своей, или своих детей? Ведь если он не выдаст тебя, то мятежником объявят его!

Ренли всхлипнул, но не заплакал. Крепко обнял мейстера, уткнувшись ему лбом в грудь, и пробормотал:

— Нет, я не хочу, чтобы Роберт выбирал. Или чтобы лорда Тирелла сожгли. Он сказал, будет большое сражение? Роберт победит?

Мейстер Крессен покачал головой.

— Пока мы ничего не знаем. Но скоро узнаем.

Мейстер Крессен со Станнисом смотрели по карте, где могло произойти сражение, подсчитывали, сколько может быть сил у Роберта и какое расстояние он должен пройти потом. По всем подсчетам выходило, что сидеть в осаде еще луны две, не меньше. И это если Роберт победит.

— Если он проиграет, уже к концу этой луны войско принца придет сюда, — говорил мейстер Крессен, внимательно рассматривая карту.

Ренли, спокойно читавший книжку по другую сторону стола, встрепенулся.

— Сорок тысяч воинов?

— Вряд ли их будет сорок тысяч, — ответил мейстер, — часть падет в бою, часть вернется в Королевскую Гавань, но тысяч пять может прийти сюда.

— А припасов у нас почти не осталось, — скрипнул зубами Станнис.

Он уже давно говорил, что припасы кончатся «не сегодня-завтра» или «почти кончились», но Ренли все не мог понять, что значит это «почти». Еды было очень мало, и Ренли никогда не чувствовал себя сытым, но он ел каждый день. А если припасы кончатся совсем, то он вообще не будет есть?

Мейстер Крессен снова посмотрел на карту, провел по ней пальцем и задумчиво сказал:

— Если же лорд Роберт победит, он пойдет на Королевскую Гавань и неизвестно, сколько времени продлится осада города.

— Королевская Гавань — не Штормовой Предел, ее можно взять штурмом.

— Да, но сколько времени это займет? Не отзовет ли король войско Тиреллов, чтобы защитить Королевскую Гавань?

Станнис задумался. Потом дернул головой, скрипнул зубами и произнес:

— Нет. Пока есть возможность получить меня и Ренли в заложники, они будут осаждать замок. И в случае победы Роберта мы им куда нужнее, чем в случае его поражения. Поэтому держаться будем до последнего.

Станнис и мейстер посмотрели на Ренли, потом Станнис не допускающим возражений тоном сказал:

— Ренли, довольно тебе сидеть на одном месте. Иди гулять во двор.

Пришлось одеваться и идти, а что еще делать, если тебя гонят? Можно было сидеть не в покоях Станниса, а в своей прежней комнате, но там темно и холодно.

Мейстер Крессен настаивал на том, чтобы Ренли обязательно гулял во дворе, упражнялся с мечом, а если шел дождь и дул сильный ветер, то хотя бы гулял по коридору. Станнис поддерживал мейстера и сам выгонял Ренли гулять. А еще заставлял по утрам и перед сном умываться холодной водой. И сам умывался.

Еды в замке становилось все меньше и меньше. Овощи кончились совсем, хлеба давали по маленькому кусочку, лошадей уже всех съели, а за ними и кошек и собак. Ренли уже не плакал — понимал, что их жизни куда дороже собак и кошек. Оставшись один, Ренли представлял себе долгожданное время, когда Роберт наконец-то победит, осада кончится и у него будет собственный пони, десять котят и большая рыжая собака, с которой он отправится на охоту. С охоты он привезет огромного кабана и устроит пир. И пригласит в гости мальчиков из замков Штормовых земель — Берика Дондарриона, Брюса Карона и, конечно же, своего кузена Алина Эстермонта.

Как-то мейстер Крессен и Станнис заговорили о пещере под замком, через которую можно было попасть в море. Рыба туда не заплывает, но, может быть, стоит поискать водоросли?

Водоросли и правда нашлись. С виду они были зеленые и склизкие и сначала Ренли не понравились, но, сваренные и положенные на тарелку, оказались очень вкусными. Но долго наслаждаться ими не пришлось. Выяснилось, что из тех, кто нырял за водорослями, один человек утонул, а второй простудился и через несколько дней умер. Мейстер Крессен разводил руками и говорил, что при хорошем питании он бы мог вылечиться, но не сейчас. Станнис скрипнул зубами и добычу водорослей запретил.

Мейстер Крессен принес книжку под названием «Что есть, когда нечего есть». Ее написал много лет назад один мейстер с Севера. Ренли попробовал читать и даже почти понял, о чем там написано: что, если совсем кончились припасы, можно есть то, что раньше считалось несъедобным. И подробно описывалась, как приготовить студень из клея и бульон из сыромятной кожи. Даже по описанию эти блюда казались невкусными. На деле вышло немного лучше. Первый раз студень из клея Ренли даже понравился, его щедро посыпали специями, которых запасли года на два вперед. Но потом целый день где-то между горлом и желудком стоял комок, и на следующий день Ренли ел клей уже с содроганием. Чтобы не было так противно, добавил еще перца... и так и не доел. Суп из кожи был не лучше, но хотя бы давал ощущение сытости.

Как-то Ренли пришел в свою комнату в поисках чистой ленточки. Одежду ему давно не стирали, даже его парадный костюм был безнадежно испорчен после переговоров с Тиреллом, но Ренли повязывал на рукав яркую ленточку и считал, что это делает одежду красивой. На деревянный меч он тоже повязывал ленточку, даже две. Роберт, увидев это, рассмеялся, а Станнис заскрипел зубами. Ну и пусть скрипит, Ренли это не останавливало.

Ренли достал сундучок с сокровищами и принялся в нем рыться. В сундучке обнаружился деревянный олень, кукольная голова с удивленными глазами, кукольная рука, причем явно от другой куклы, три серебряных монеты, деревянный кинжал размером с ладонь, фигурка рыцаря с гербом Талли, несколько ленточек, иголка, свернутый в трубочку кусок желтой ткани с черным оленем и в самом низу — засохший пряник. Большой, круглый и толстый. Как он попал в сундук, Ренли не помнил. Наверное, спрятал, собираясь съесть на следующий день, и забыл. Теперь пряник был на ощупь как камень, Ренли постучал им по крышке сундучка — звук был словно от куска дерева или камня. Но его можно было размочить в воде и съесть. Ренли с минуту любовался пряником, а потом спрятал его на самое дно и закрыл крышку. Когда совсем кончится еда и он начнет помирать с голоду, тогда и съест. А пока он еще не помирает. Ренли взял ленточки и ушел гулять.

Через несколько дней, вернувшись с прогулки, Ренли собрался было войти в их со Станнисом комнату, но задержался. Станнис с мейстером о чем-то говорили, Ренли уловил слово «хлеб». Он, как был в теплом плаще, осторожно проскользнул в комнату и спрятался в том же месте за шкафом, где прятался и раньше. Сейчас и Станнис, и мейстер Крессен сидели к нему спиной и видеть не могли.

— Надо опять снизить нормы выдачи хлеба, — говорил Станнис. — Рыцарям оставить по четверть фунта, остальным — восьмую фунта. Тебе и Ренли — по полфунта.

— И вам, милорд, — уверенно ответил мейстер.

— Мне достаточно, — Станнис скрипнул зубами.

— Нет, милорд. Вы уже на последней стадии истощения, держитесь только на чувстве долга, а весь Штормовой Предел держится на вашей силе воли. Без вас замок не выстоит. Вспомните Аргеллу Дюррандон.

Ренли не сразу понял, при чем тут Аргелла Дюррандон, потом вспомнил. Ее собственные рыцари выдали ее Орису Баратеону. Тот оказался добрым и женился на ней. Если Станнис помрет, Ренли достанется Мейсу Тиреллу... а тот только кажется добрым. Сначала он накормит Ренли персиками, а потом возьмет в заложники. Это, конечно, лучше, чем умереть от голода, но он пока не умирает. У него еще пряник припрятан.

— Ты думаешь, кто-то из моих людей может стать предателем? Кто?

— Я не могу сказать кто. Человек, доведенный голодом до отчаяния, способен как на подвиг, так и на предательство. Если вас не будет, милорд, я не могу ручаться ни за одного из людей Штормового Предела.

— И за себя?

— За себя ручаться могу. Я столько лет служу роду Баратеонов, что не предам никого из вас.

Ренли осторожно выбрался из-за шкафа и побежал по коридору. Когда он вернулся, мейстер уже ушел, а Станнис сидел за столом и писал. Ренли только сейчас обратил внимание, как Станнис осунулся. В одной из книг он видел картинку — мертвец с пронзительно-синими глазами, вот на эту картинку Станнис и был сейчас похож.

Ренли подошел к Станнису, дернул его за рукав и, когда тот недовольно повернулся к брату, протянул ему пряник.

— На, — просто сказал он. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты помрял.

— Правильно говорить «умирал», — растерянно проговорил Станнис.

— Все равно не хочу, — повторил Ренли и шмыгнул носом.

Станнис протянул руку и неловко погладил его по голове. Ренли тут же отреагировал на ласку: залез к Станнису на колени и прижался к нему всем телом. Потом Станнис аккуратно снял Ренли со своих колен, положил пряник на стол и сказал:

— Съедим его вместе, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — обрадовался Ренли.

— Но сначала — суп!

Ренли скривился, но покорно кивнул. Он в тот день почти наелся и на радостях побегал по богороще, сочинил новую сказку про морского короля и веселых рыбок и даже не испугался шута Пестряка, который встретил его во дворе и выпалил: «Драконы высоко летают и низко падают!».

Но одним воспоминанием сыт не будешь, а больше пряников Ренли не нашел. Приходилось довольствоваться одним кусочком хлеба в день. Хлеб раньше был вкуснее и красивее, Ренли это точно помнил. Мясо кончилось все, какое было, но оставались еще крысы, которые в отсутствие кошек обнаглели и открыто бегали по коридорам. Ренли однажды сам поймал крысу и, довольный собой, принес Станнису. Станнис даже похвалил! Крысы на вкус оказались не такими противными, как Ренли думал, особенно с приправами. Но их было мало. Даже Ренли мало, а он уже понял, что ему дают еды чуть ли не больше всех. По-хорошему, надо было едой еще со Станнисом делиться, но Станнис делиться не давал.

По ночам Ренли все чаще снились кошмары. То дракон, стучащий когтем в окошко, то вылезающие из воды утопленники, то мертвецы с синими глазами, похожие на Станниса. Ренли просыпался с криком, от этого крика Станнис тоже просыпался и смотрел на него прямо как мертвец из сна. Один страх побеждал другой, и Ренли снова засыпал.

Однажды он проснулся от стука в дверь. Даже раньше, чем Станнис. Хотел вылезти из постели и сам впустить ночного гостя, но Станнис уже проснулся и сам пошел к двери.

На пороге стоял очень взволнованный стражник.

— Зачем... — начал было Станнис, но сам себя прервал и непривычно взволнованным голосом спросил: — Что случилось?

— Нас штурмуют? — тут же влез Ренли.

— Милорд, — поклонился стражник, — только что сир Гавен и еще три рыцаря пытались сбежать из замка. Хорошо, Том увидел их издали и поднял тревогу.

— Где они?

— Мы заперли их в караульном помещении.

Станнис натянул сапоги и накинул теплый плащ.

— Я с тобой! — выпалил Ренли.

Станнис смерил Ренли тяжелым взглядом. Зубами не скрипел, но все равно было страшно.

— Нет, оставайся здесь. Никуда не уходи, жди меня.

Ренли хотел было заплакать, но Станнис уже ушел. А без него плакать было неинтересно.

Когда Ренли проснулся, уже рассвело. За столом сидели Станнис и мейстер Крессен и негромко разговаривали.

— А что сир Гавен? — начал было Ренли, но его тут же остановили, велели умываться, одеваться, причесываться, а потом уже подходить с вопросами.

Ренли послушно сделал все, что положено, и за это был вознагражден не только кружкой с настоем трав (сначала Ренли этот напиток казался горьким, но потом он привык: все-таки пить травы было куда приятней, чем простую воду), но и кусочком хлеба.

— А что, вечером хлеба не будет? — Ренли непонимающе посмотрел на Станниса.

— Будет, — успокоил его Станнис. — Вечером ты получишь свой хлеб, а это порция сира Гавена, ему больше не понадобится.

— Ты его убил? — с ужасом спросил Ренли.

— Нет еще, — сухо ответил Станнис. — Ешь и пойдем.

— Милорд, может, не стоит? — мейстер Крессен посмотрел на Станниса.

— Стоит! — твердо ответил Станнис. — Ренли должен знать, что будет с теми, кто не выполняет свой долг.

Ренли очень не любил, когда Станнис начинал рассуждать о долге, но сбегать из замка через калитку и правда было нехорошо. Если бы они хотели стащить у Тиреллов еду и вернуться, они бы предупредили. Ренли сам хотел, но Станнис ему строго запретил, сказал, что его тут же поймают и возьмут в заложники. Сир Гавен, видимо, не боялся стать заложником, он просто хотел сдаться. Когда даже Ренли решил, что он не сдастся ни за что!

— Ты их будешь казнить, да? — спросил Ренли, когда они направились к выходу из башни. — Голову отрубишь, да?

— Сам увидишь, — буркнул Станнис и пошел дальше.

Шел он медленно, немного наклоняясь вперед, как от ветра, то и дело придерживаясь рукой за стену. Ренли сам быстро идти уже не мог. Коридоры стали еще длиннее, а ступеньки — выше. Оказалось, что они идут на стену, а стена тоже стала выше с тех пор, как Ренли в последний раз на нее поднимался. На полпути он не смог одолеть ступеньку, упал на колени, попытался заползти на следующую, но ползать по холодным камням было страшно неудобно. Станнис поднял его на ноги, примерился было взять на руки, но тут Ренли отказался.

— Нет, я сам пойду! — не хватало только, чтобы они вдвоем грохнулись с лестницы.

И пошел, и даже дошел! А дойдя, прислонился к зубцу крепостной стены и стоял там, переводя дыхание, пока Станнис не взял за руку и не повел дальше.

Сира Гавена и еще троих рыцарей привели, наверное, по другой лестнице. Все они были со связанными руками, в одних рубашках и бриджах, даже без сапог. Ренли в плаще поверх двух рубашек и дублета — и все равно холодно. Ренли опасливо прятался за мейстера. Он не знал, как Станнис собирается казнить сира Гавена, и немного боялся. Он знал, что мятежникам отрубают голову или вешают, а король Эйерис еще и на костре сжигает, но одно дело читать, а другое — видеть. Но чтобы повесить, нужна виселица, а чтобы отрубить голову, нужна плаха, а ни того, ни другого Ренли не видел. И зачем надо вести на стену, чтобы отрубить голову? Чтобы все увидели? Так снизу все как раз и не увидят, это во дворе можно всех собрать. А на стене только несколько рыцарей и поместятся. Ренли насчитал кроме четырех осужденных еще пять стражников и пять рыцарей. Места для всех было мало.

— Вы хотели сбежать к Тиреллам, — негромко произнес Станнис, подойдя к сиру Гавену вплотную. — Что же, я вас туда сейчас и отправлю. Привяжите их к катапультам и выстрелите в сторону вражеского лагеря.

Один из сбежавших рыцарей, самый молодой, прижался к стене и заплакал.

— Не надо, милорд, пощадите!

Станнис к нему даже не повернулся. Стоял и наблюдал, как упирающегося сира Гавена тащат к катапульте. Ренли широко раскрыл глаза и рот. Как стреляют из катапульты, он видел только на картинках, а уж что можно привязать живого человека и им выстрелить, даже и не думал! Про такой способ казни ему не рассказывали. Да и не любил Ренли слушать про казни.

— Будь ты проклят, Станнис, — кричал сир Гавен, когда его подтащили к катапульте и стали привязывать. — Себя решил погубить и всех нас заодно? Себя не жалеешь — малыша Ренли бы пожалел!

Ренли хотел сказать, что его Станнис как раз жалеет, даже лишний кусок хлеба утром дал, но мейстер Крессен дернул его за руку, и Ренли не стал ничего говорить.

— Роберт нас забыл, он сражается, упоенный чувством мести, и ему нет дела, что мы умираем с голода. А ты вцепился в свой долг, как бродячий пес в говяжью кость, надеясь, что Роберт тебя похвалит и что тебя полюбят так же, как его.

Ренли и сам бы вцепился в говяжью кость, если бы она у него была. Из нее суп можно сварить куда вкуснее, чем из кожи! Тут он понял, почему осужденные босиком, и прикрыл рот ладошкой, чтобы не вскрикнуть.

— Ты всегда был в тени Роберта и из кожи вон лез, чтобы тебя заметили. Да только тебе никогда не стать таким, как Роберт, и никогда не заслужить такую любовь, как у него!

Сир Гавен — предатель и дезертир, но про Роберта он сказал правду. Ренли действительно любил Роберта больше, чем Станниса. И не только Ренли! На Роберта и на Станниса смотрели совершенно по-разному и разговаривали по-разному. И Роберту радовались, а Станнису — нет.

Но не мог же Ренли сказать, что сир Гавен правду говорит! Вдруг Станнис на него разозлится и тоже со стены сбросит?

— Поставил долг выше всего и совсем не думаешь о людях. Когда-нибудь ты во имя своего долга родных предашь, помяни мое слово!

Станнис на протяжении всей речи сира Гавена стоял не шелохнувшись, только зубами скрипел. Очень громко и противно, но Ренли не решился зажимать уши, слишком многие на них смотрят. Наконец, Станнис, глядя вдаль, где шатры Тиреллов терялись за грядой холмов, очень холодно произнес:

— Не вам говорить о долге, предатель, — и перевел взгляд на стражников: — Готовы? Запускайте!

— Милорд, подождите! — мейстер Крессен выпустил руку Ренли и выступил вперед. — Не стоит этого делать.

— Ты считаешь, я должен пощадить дезертиров? — спросил Станнис тем же холодным тоном.

— Нет, я считаю, что они заслуживают смерти. Но... — мейстер запнулся, словно забыл, что хотел сказать дальше. Или не решался.

— Что «но», Крессен? Час назад ты со мной соглашался.

— Мне бы очень не хотелось, милорд, как и вам... — мейстер опять замялся, но, не дожидаясь вопроса от Станниса, продолжил, опустив глаза: — Возможно, нам скоро придется есть своих мертвецов. Незачем выбрасывать хорошее мясо.

Кто-то позади Ренли ахнул.

— В твоей книжке есть и это, — тихо проговорил Станнис.

— Да, милорд, — мейстер кивнул.

— Отвяжите его и отведите всех четверых в темницу! — громко приказал Станнис.

Сир Гавен побледнел, раскрыл было рот, но получил тычок под ребра и промолчал. Ренли в ужасе посмотрел сначала на мейстера, потом на Станниса и сира Гавена. Мейстер рассказывал, что некоторые дикие народы едят мясо сраженных врагов, но они на то и дикие!

Осужденных увели, рыцари и стражники тоже ушли — кто вниз, кто обходить стену, а Станнис все стоял, прислонившись холодному камню. Ренли боялся его позвать и идти один тоже боялся.

— Милорд, — негромко окликнул мейстер.

— Да, идем, нам надо поговорить, — Станнис сделал шаг... и вдруг стал неловко заваливаться на бок. Ренли с мейстером Крессеном еле успели его подхватить. Удержать не удержали, но хотя бы не дали удариться головой о камень.

— Он не помер? — дрожащим голосом спросил Ренли.

— Просто обморок, — мейстер достал из кармана на рукаве своей мантии пузырек, вынул затычку и сунул под нос Станнису. Ренли от острого запаха поморщился, а Станнис чихнул и открыл глаза.

— Я в порядке, — произнес он, едва встав на ноги.

— Но, милорд...

— Я сказал: я в порядке! — Станнис повысил голос. — Идем.

Вовсе Станнис был не в порядке. Шел по лестнице, шатаясь и держась за стенку, и приставляя ногу, совсем как Ренли. Хотя мог шагать и нормально — ноги-то длиннее! Мейстер тоже шел медленно, но ему можно, он старше даже дяди Харберта.

Спустившись со стены, Станнис послал Ренли гулять в богорощу, а сам с мейстером отправился в башню. Ренли гулять не хотел, он хотел лечь на кровать и поплакать, но Станнис был настойчив, и пришлось идти к деревьям.

К вечеру, после обеда и занятий с мейстером, Ренли добрался до комнаты. Он уже мысленно говорил «моя комната», хотя на самом деле это был кабинет лорда Штормового Предела, совмещенный со спальней. Уже стемнело, и комната едва освещалась одним факелом и тусклым мерцанием камина. Станнис обычно даже вечером при свете лампы сидел за столом и писал, но сейчас он сидел на кровати, смотрел в стенку и Ренли даже не заметил.

— Станнис, — тихо позвал Ренли.

Он даже не обернулся.

— Станнис, — чуть громче произнес Ренли. — Что с тобой?

Станнис, все так же смотря в стенку, медленно заговорил:

— Я все делал как надо, я выполнял свой долг. Я управлял Штормовым Пределом, пока Роберт развлекался в Орлином Гнезде. Я не возразил Роберту, когда он приехал созывать знамена. Я помог ему снарядить войско. Я держу замок непокоренным почти год. И мои же люди предают меня и обвиняют в том, что я завидую Роберту. И мы уже дошли до того, что собираемся есть мертвецов. Я не знаю, что будет дальше, что я делал не так и как это исправить. Что скажут обо мне, когда я умру? Что я уморил себя и своих людей и ничего не добился?

Ренли не понимал, кому Станнис это все говорит. Не ему же, с ним Станнис так никогда не разговаривал. Но он понимал одно: Станнису плохо. И мейстера звать бесполезно, Ренли в темноте до него не дойдет, а если и дойдет и приведет сюда, они начнут говорить о делах. Станнис никому не признается, что ему плохо.

Ренли влез на кровать, забыв снять сапожки, и взял Станниса за руку.

— Ты поплакай, — серьезно сказал он. — Лучше станет, правда!

Станнис только сейчас заметил Ренли. Посмотрел на него, но руки не отнял и даже никакого замечания не сделал. Тогда Ренли уселся Станнису на колени и обхватил его руками. И Станнис, вместо того чтобы отстраниться, обнял его в ответ. Ренли аж дыхание затаил.

Станнис одной рукой обхватил Ренли, а другой погладил по голове.

— Ты не умрешь, — сказал Станнис после долгой паузы. — Я не позволю.

Ренли ничего не сказал, только прижался крепче. Станнис никогда его не обнимал, не брал на руки, а завидя, как Ренли просится к кому-нибудь на руки или лезет обниматься, скрипел зубами и говорил, что Ренли уже не маленький. Ренли и сам чувствовал, что он не маленький, но на ручки-то все равно хочется! И обниматься со Станнисом было совсем не то, что с мейстером или с кем-нибудь еще. Почти как с Робертом. Но с Робертом было интересно играть, ехать у него на плечах, слушать его истории и рассказывать свои. А со Станнисом можно было просто сидеть и молчать. Роберт и Станнис такие разные, но они нужны Ренли оба.

Они несколько минут просидели в полном молчании, потом Станнис негромко сказал:

— Ренли, ты свой хлеб сегодня еще не ел.

Сидя на коленях у Станниса, Ренли почти забыл, что хочет есть, но стоило услышать про хлеб, как он сразу вспомнил. И нехотя слез. И пошел мыть руки раньше, чем Станнис успел ему об этом напомнить.

Когда Ренли подошел к столу, Станнис зажег еще один факел и поставил на стол две кружки с горячим напитком и тарелку с ломтем хлеба и полоской темно-серого мяса.

Ренли с опаской посмотрел на мясо.

— Это крыса, — ответил Станнис на невысказанный вопрос. — Мы еще не…

Он замолчал, но Ренли понял. Посмотрел на свой хлеб, вздохнул, отломил половину и протянул Станнису.

— Я еще ни разу в обморок не падал, — серьезно сказал Ренли. — Я так испугался, вдруг ты помер.

— Правильно говорить «умер», — проворчал Станнис, но хлеб взял.

— Умирать — это неправильно! — назидательно произнес Ренли и откусил кусочек мяса. — А я сегодня прочитал сказку про «Призрачного Лиссенийца». Это такой корабль, он много-много лет плавает по морю и никак к берегу пристать не может.

Станнис мелкими кусочками ел хлеб, отпивая по глотку из кружки, и не говорил Ренли, чтобы тот отстал с глупыми сказками. Это воодушевило Ренли, и он принялся рассказывать дальше.

— Когда-то давно шли по морю три лиссенийских купеческих корабля. И тот корабль, который шел первым, увидел впереди пиратское судно. Он просигналил двум остальным, чтобы они подготовились к бою. Второй корабль так и сделал, а капитан третьего корабля решил сбежать. Пока пираты его не видели, он развернулся и поплыл в другую сторону.

Эта часть сказки Ренли была не очень понятна. Он считал, что корабль плывет туда, куда дует ветер, и просто так повернуть не может. Но мейстер Крессен объяснил, что моряки могут так переставить паруса, что можно повернуть почти в обратном направлении. К тому же на многих кораблях есть еще гребцы и можно помочь веслами.

— Два корабля вступили в бой с пиратами, но пираты лучше умели сражаться, поэтому они поубивали команду, а кого не убили, того взяли в плен. Если бы третий капитан не сбежал, они бы выстояли против пиратов. Когда третий корабль отплыл достаточно далеко, капитан сказал: «Благодарение богам за то, что спасли меня!». И тут в мачту ударила молния и голос с небес произнес: «Ты предал своих товарищей, и никогда не будет тебе за это прощения!». И с тех пор корабль плавает по морям и не может пристать ни к одному берегу.

Ренли перевел дыхание, сделал несколько глотков из кружки и торжественно сказал:

— И никогда не будет ему покоя, если только он не спасет столько же людей, сколько погибли из-за него!

Улыбаясь, Ренли откинулся на спинку кресла и посмотрел на Станниса.

— Что из этого ты сам придумал? — спросил Станнис, отставляя кружку.

— Ничего я не придумал! — обиделся Ренли. — Все в книжке было! И картинка там была! Капитан и команда на палубе, все в оборванных кафтанах, зато все с длинными светлыми волосами.

Ренли обвел руками вокруг головы, показывая, какие у капитана были пышные и длинные волосы.

— Думаешь, они придут нас спасти? — скептически спросил Станнис.

— Конечно! — радостно выпалил Ренли. — Корабли Тиреллов сразу их испугаются, уплывут, а «Призрачный Лиссениец» привезет нам еду!

— Тоже призрачную, — горько усмехнулся Станнис, вставая из-за стола. — Ты поел? Я иду проверять караулы, пойдешь со мной?

— Пойду!

Ренли так и знал, что Станнис не поверит. Мейстер Крессен тоже не поверил. А Ренли верил. Что-то должно их спасти, и будет это корабль из сказки или кто-то из Семерых, Ренли было все равно.

* * *

— По-моему, это был первый и единственный раз, когда Станнис меня обнимал, — задумчиво произнес Ренли, глядя куда-то в дальнюю стену.

Лорас не представлял, как можно так жить. Как вообще можно было жить со Станнисом, который, по словам Ренли, даже ласкового слова не сказал. А если и сказал, все слова можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Про Станниса Лорас и раньше знал, Ренли рассказывал, но про осаду не рассказывал. И как-то Ренли ее пережил. Вот он сидит рядом, живой, здоровый, немного грустный, но это ненадолго.

— Ну, зато сейчас ты недостатка в объятиях не испытываешь, — усмехнулся Лорас и потянулся к Ренли.

Но Ренли предостерегающе поднял руку.

— Подожди, кажется, сюда идут.

Лорас на слух никогда не жаловался, но шаги он услышал через несколько секунд после предупреждения Ренли. Как будто Ренли чувствует происходящее в замке раньше, чем услышит или увидит.

— Милорды, — вошедшая служанка поклонилась. — Вы будете ужинать?

— Да, Летти, — улыбнулся Ренли. — Прикажи подать ужин на двоих в мой кабинет.

— Да, милорд, — девушка поклонилась и убежала.

— Я думал, ты прикажешь подать сюда, — сказал Лорас.

— Ты что, меня еще мейстер Крессен приучил не есть в библиотеке! — Ренли встал. — Собирай сокровища, перенесем ко мне.

Лорас принялся складывать листы в не очень аккуратную стопочку. Старался не читать, но получалось плохо.

«К НАМ ПРИПЛЫЛ ДАВОС НА КАРАБЛЕ И ПРИВЕС ЛУК И РЫБУ».

«РОБЕРТ ВСЕХ ПАБИДИЛ НО НЕ ПРИЕХАЛ».

«ВОЙНА КОНЧЕЛАСЬ УРА!!!!!»

Лорас не мог не засмеяться.

— Этот контрабандист успел вовремя.

Ренли кивнул.

— Я не знаю, как бы мы выдержали, если бы он не прибыл с луком и рыбой. Даже дело не в том, что мы чуть не начали есть человечину. Станнис чуть не сломался. Весь Штормовой Предел держался на нем, а он сам уже держаться не мог. Даже я это понял.

Ренли сгреб листы в кучу и отправился к двери.

— Не стой на месте, а то я без тебя все съем! Не знаю, как ты, а я жутко хочу есть после таких разговоров!

* * *

На следующий день Станнис делал вид, что ничего не случилось. Как будто он не разговаривал непонятно с кем и не обнимал Ренли. Но Ренли видел, что Станнис изменился. Как будто в нем что-то сломалось. Как будто он уверенно шел вперед, налетел на каменную стену, стукнулся лбом и не знает, как подняться. Или как собака куда-то бежала, а в нее кинули камнем. Станнис все так же скрипел зубами и громко отдавал приказы, но Ренли видел, что уверенности в нем поубавилось. Пока его слушались. А что будет дальше? Что будет, когда съедят сира Гавена и его рыцарей? Когда у них совсем кончится еда?

Ренли заговорил об этой с мейстером Крессеном, когда пришел к нему на урок. Мейстер почесал в затылке, вздохнул и очень грустно сказал:

— Я сам не знаю, Ренли. Нам остается только надеяться, что лорд Роберт победил и скоро снимет осаду. Или же настанет весна, и мы сможем есть траву.

— А когда настанет весна?

— Когда прилетит белый ворон из Цитадели. Не помнишь белого ворона? Он прилетал сообщить о начале зимы.

Белого ворона Ренли не помнил. Но признаваться в этом не стал.

— Он вот такой большой, да? — Ренли развел руки в стороны. — Мы его съедим, а потом сразу трава вырастет, да?

— Не думаю, что ворон из Цитадели позволит себя съесть, — пробормотал Крессен и погладил Ренли по голове.

— А сдаваться мы не можем, — серьезно сказал Ренли. — Потому что Станнис приказал казнить тех, кто хочет сдаться, и если мы сами сдадимся, это будет нечестно.

— Да, — согласился мейстер, — сдаться мы не можем. Помнишь, что я тебе говорил о выборе? Если бы мы сдались, Роберту пришлось бы выбирать между твоей жизнью и своей. А пока мы в осаде, нам тоже приходится выбирать, чья жизнь более ценная. Ты огорчался, что твою кормилицу и молочную сестру отослали? А если бы пришлось выбирать, кому отдать последний кусок хлеба — тебе или им? Ты бы не плакал, если бы Бекка умерла?

— Я понимаю, — сказал Ренли. — Я уже не маленький. — Но потом все-таки шмыгнул носом и жалобно сказал: — А Станнис не умрет? Я боюсь, что он умрет! Ты говорил, что на его силе воли весь замок держится, а у меня силы воли нет! Я не удержу!

— Ты зря думаешь, что у тебя нет силы воли, — улыбнулся мейстер, — но замок ты и правда не удержишь. Хотя бы потому, что считать плохо умеешь. Давай-ка задачки порешаем.

И пришлось Ренли вместо того, чтобы разговаривать серьезно, как большие и взрослые мужчины, решать задачки. Хорошо хоть, мейстер придумывал задачки не про еду. А то как можно считать яблоки, если яблок давно уже нет. Только у Тиреллов, которые не поделятся, если не сдашься.

Раз мейстер сказал, что у него есть сила воли, Ренли решил, что он не будет плакать. И он не плакал, даже когда наткнулся в коридоре на мертвого стражника. Сначала подумал, что тот упал в обморок, а когда дотронулся до руки, оказалось, что она холодная. Ренли вспомнил, что покойников бояться нечего, спокойно дошел до своей комнаты, сказал Станнису и, только когда Станнис ушел, немного поплакал. Совсем чуть-чуть. Так что никто и не заметил.

Потом Ренли услышал, как Станнис спорит с мейстером, когда же можно будет есть дезертиров, наконец решили, что завтра. Ренли подумал, что он лучше поймает еще одну крысу, а дезертиров есть не будет. И вдруг завтра прилетит белый ворон из Цитадели, и можно будет съесть его?

Когда ночью забарабанили в дверь, Ренли проснулся первым. Толкнул Станниса, но тот не пошевелился. Ренли даже не понял, дышит он или нет. Толкнул еще раз ногой, вылез из постели и сам пошел открывать. По пути к двери Ренли споткнулся, упал, с трудом поднялся, натолкнулся на стул, чуть было не заплакал, но протер глаза левой рукой и поплелся к двери. У самой двери вспомнил, что они стали запираться на засов. Тяжелый, Ренли самому не отодвинуть.

Но тут Станнис наконец-то проснулся, подошел и открыл дверь. Факел не горел, камин едва теплился, и Ренли увидел только силуэт стражника.

— Что случилось? — хрипло спросил Станнис. — Опять кто-то пытался сбежать?

— Нет, милорд, — стражник казался растерянным. — Там...

— Да что случилось, говори быстрее!

— Да, милорд. Там корабль.

— Где «там»?

— В пещере под утесом. Говорит, что привез нам еду.

Ренли аж подпрыгнул.

— Это «Призрачный Лиссениец»! Он приплыл нас спасти!

— Какой лиссениец? — не понял стражник. — Капитан вестеросец. И, судя по выговору, из Королевской Гавани.

— Веди его сюда, — решительно сказал Станнис. — И пришли кого-нибудь зажечь факелы и нагреть воды.

Ренли даже спать расхотелось. Он послушно оделся, умылся, залез в кресло и там сидел, ожидая таинственного капитана. Может, лиссениец замаскировался под вестеросца? Подстриг волосы, например?

— Неужели Роберт прислал нам корабль? Но почему ночью, тайком? Почему не пришел с войском снять осаду? — вслух размышлял Станнис.

— Это «Призрачный Лиссениец»! — повторил Ренли.

— Опять ты со своими глупыми сказками! — отмахнулся Станнис.

Ренли даже не обиделся. Станнис может сколько угодно скрипеть зубами и ворчать, но корабль-то приплыл!

Капитан оказался совершенно не похож на картинку из книжки. Никаких разноцветных кафтанов и развевающихся волос. Но Ренли все же спросил:

— Это ты капитан «Призрачного Лиссенийца»?

Капитан негромко рассмеялся. Подошел поближе и снял капюшон.

— Вы же видите, я не лиссениец, милорд.

— И ты не призрачный! — Ренли потрогал капитана за плащ, убедился, что тот вполне осязаемый, а потом обратил внимание на сверток в его левой руке. — Ты нам еду принес, да?

— Ренли! — предостерегающе произнес Станнис.

— Я знаю эту легенду, — сказал капитан, положив сверток на стол, — но мой корабль не призрачный, а самый настоящий.

Он достал из свертка буханку хлеба, кусок сыра, несколько луковиц, два яблока, круг колбасы и, наконец, большой ломоть яблочного пирога. Ренли тут же потянулся к пирогу.

— Много не ешь! — опять предостерег Станнис.

— И вовсе я немного, — проворчал Ренли, отщипывая от пирога маленькие кусочки.

— Мой корабль нагружен снизу доверху луком и соленой рыбой, — сказал капитан. — Есть еще немного хлеба, колбасы и сыра. Вы прикажете начать разгрузку?

Станнис, подозрительно посмотрел на капитана.

— Так тебя послал Роберт?

— Никто меня не посылал, милорд.

— Как же ты прошел мимо кораблей Редвина?

Капитан пожал плечами.

— Ночь сегодня безлунная, море неспокойное, люди на кораблях устали и потеряли бдительность. Черный корабль с черными парусами имеет шанс остаться незамеченным. Потом я опустил паруса и перешел на обмотанные тряпками весла, и так мне удалось проскользнуть.

Станнис уже отрезал кусок хлеба, но, вместо того чтобы съесть, положил обратно на стол и внимательно посмотрел на капитана.

— Как твое имя?

— Меня зовут Давос, милорд.

— Давос, — задумчиво протянул Станнис. — Черный корабль, черные паруса, лет тридцати на вид, роста среднего, волосы темно-русые, глаза карие, бороду стрижет, лицо неприметное... Не про тебя ли мне говорил лорд Селвин Тарт?

— Эти приметы подходят к половине мужчин в Семи Королевствах.

— Но не у каждого мужчины в Семи Королевствах есть корабль, который может незаметно преодолеть кордон осады. Ты контрабандист, не так ли? И зачем ты приплыл сюда?

Давос улыбнулся.

— У меня полный корабль лука и рыбы. Я бы мог продать груз в Королевской Гавани, но вы в нем нуждаетесь больше.

— И заплатим больше, так? Ты хочешь нажиться на нашей беде, контрабандист?

Ренли не знал, что такое «контрабандист», но, судя по тону Станниса, что-то нехорошее. И это его разозлило. Говорил же Ренли, что приплывет «Призрачный Лиссениец» и их спасет! Ну, не призрачный и не лиссениец, но ведь приплыл! И еду привез, самую настоящую! А Станнис опять недоволен. Радоваться надо, а не задавать непонятные вопросы!

— Ты что все время злишься? — закричал Ренли на Станниса. — Сир Гавен правду сказал, что тебя никто не любит, а Роберта любят! Ты всех ругаешь и на всех зубами скрипишь, еще и обзываешься! Конра... котра... — Ренли не смог выговорить и махнул рукой. — Да как бы ты Давоса ни обозвал, он нам еду привез, и надо спасибо сказать! А не обзываться!

Станнис и так был серый, как каменная стенка, но после речи Ренли посерел еще больше. И зубами заскрипел очень злобно.

Давос посмотрел сначала на Ренли, потом на Станниса.

— Простите, милорд, — медленно заговорил он. — Я действительно контрабандист. Но этот лук и эту рыбу я мог бы продать и в другом месте, например в Восточном Дозоре у моря. Или еще севернее. Нам запрещают продавать одичалым оружие, но не продовольствие. Вместо этого я пришел сюда, потому что вы голодаете и вам нужна помощь. Что же до награды... милорд, я слышал, что вы честный человек и заплатите за товар, который вам предлагают.

Станнис опять скрипнул зубами. Ренли понял, что надо срочно спасать Давоса и его корабль, а то вдруг Станнис откажется от еды?

— Скажи, чтобы разгружали! И у нас будет еда на всех, и не надо будет есть сира Гавена!

Давос вздрогнул и очень странно посмотрел на Ренли.

— А кто такой сир Гавен?

— Дезертир! — торжественно объявил Ренли. — Он хотел сбежать, а Станнис хотел выстрелить им из катапульты, а мейстер говорит, что не надо стрелять, а надо съесть, потому что больше есть нечего. А я не хочу есть сира Гавена!

— Ренли, — скорее устало, чем грозно произнес Станнис, — дай нам с Давосом поговорить.

— А ты ругаться на него не будешь?

Давос улыбнулся Ренли.

— Милорд, у меня есть для вас подарок.

— Персик? — с надеждой произнес Ренли.

— Нет, персиков, к сожалению, нет. Вот, держите. Делал для Марика, но ему смастерю еще один.

И Давос протянул Ренли деревянный кораблик с тряпичным парусом. Как настоящий! Ренли схватил кораблик обеими руками и стал прикидывать, поместятся ли на палубу хотя бы два игрушечных рыцаря. Маленькие вполне поместились бы, но это надо проверить! А они лежат в старой комнате, а до нее идти по едва освещенному коридору и темной лестнице. К тому же Ренли устал, наелся и хочет спать.

— Спасибо! — сказал Ренли и показал Давосу на свободное кресло. — Садись! А можно к тебе на коленки?

— Конечно, можно, — Давос сел, раскрыл объятия, и Ренли тут же залез и обхватил его руками. — У меня четверо детей, и я знаю, как сложно управиться даже с одним.

— У Тирелла тоже четверо детей, — Ренли зевнул. — Он мне дал персик, а на самом деле хотел взять меня в заложники. Ты ведь не хочешь взять меня в заложники?

— Как бы ваш брат, милорд, меня самого в заложники не взял, — усмехнулся Давос.

— Я не дам! — уверенно сказал Ренли и снова зевнул. Склонил голову Давосу на грудь и сам не заметил, как заснул.

Проснулся он уже в кровати. Станниса рядом не было. Ренли уже собрался было вставать и идти искать, но услышал тихие голоса и затаился под одеялом.

— Не знаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказал.

— Вам надо было выговориться, милорд. Не беспокойтесь, я умею хранить чужие тайны.

— Полезное умение для контрабандиста. И что мне с тобой делать? Я должен тебя повесить, но ты спас не только меня, но и весь мой замок и заслуживаешь награды.

— Вы только не сбрасывайте меня с крепостной стены, милорд. Лорд Редвин знает меня в лицо и может задаться вопросом, что же я тут делал.

— А почему лорд Редвин не повесил тебя раньше?

— У него не было доказательств, милорд.

— То есть ты уже успел избавиться от контрабанды, когда встретился с Редвином. Я бы мог тебя прирезать по-тихому, как тех дезертиров в подземелье. Но, пожалуй, не буду этого делать.

Станнис замолчал, и Давос тоже. Наверное, они там едят. Ренли ночью съел только пирог, а на все остальное сил не хватило. Сейчас все съедят и ничего не оставят! И кораблик Ренли с собой не взял, а вдруг Станнис его спрячет и не даст поиграть!

Но тут Станнис опять заговорил.

— Даже Ренли заявляет, что мои люди меня не любят. Сира Гавена я понимаю: я приговорил его к смерти, он пытался выставить виноватым меня. Но Ренли как мог сказать, что сир Гавен был прав?

— Маленькие дети часто повторяют за взрослыми то, чего не понимают. А у вас не получается найти общий язык с Ренли, я знаю, милорд, не все умеют обращаться с маленькими детьми.

— Я ему не нянька и не кормилица. Кормилицу мы отослали, а нянька умерла, вот он и цепляется за меня.

Ренли хотел вылезти из постели и сказать Станнису что-нибудь злобное, но решил еще послушать.

— Неудивительно, милорд. Ему нужен старший брат, на которого он может опереться.

— Мне тоже нужен, только Роберт всегда меня презирал.

Опять молчание. Потом Станнис, судя по звуку отодвигаемого кресла, встал.

— Хватит. Мне надо обойти замок. Стюард должен был приготовить тебе и твоим людям комнаты, я тебя туда отведу.

Ренли завозился в постели и закашлялся.

— Милорд? — окликнул Давос. — Вы проснулись?

Ренли сделал вид, что он только что проснулся и не слышал, о чем Станнис с Давосом говорили. Самое интересное, он, похоже, проспал. Ну и ладно, зато кораблик стоит на столе и еды ему оставили, самой настоящей еды, а не крысу и не сира Гавена.

Ренли очень хотелось расспросить Давоса, как он плавал на своем корабле и что такое «контрабандист», но есть и разговаривать одновременно очень неудобно. А Станнис все порывался идти обходить замок, только даже Ренли видел, что он еле на ногах стоит.

— Вам бы пойти спать, милорд, — сказал Давос.

— Ты мне даешь указания? — возмутился Станнис.

— Я вам даю совет. Подозреваю, что если бы сейчас пришел ваш мейстер, он бы сказал ровно то же самое.

Станнис скрипнул зубами. Ренли прожевал кусок хлеба, глотнул горячего напитка и радостно поддержал:

— Мейстер Крессен тоже тебе бы сказал, что ты себя не бережешь! Знаешь, как я испугался, когда ты в обморок упал! А если ты помрешь, я замок не удержу, потому что я считать не умею! То есть умею, но только до тридцати. Я учусь до ста считать, но еще не научился. Зато теперь буду лучше учиться, потому что теперь я могу решать задачки про еду, а раньше не мог!

— Вот видите, милорд, и ваш брат со мной согласен, — улыбнулся Давос.

Станнис все еще упирался.

— Но я каждое утро совершаю обход замка...

— Если вы пропустите один раз, с замком ничего не случится. Или же доверьте обход лорду Ренли, а я ему помогу.

— Да! — обрадовался Ренли. — Ты меня с собой брал, чтобы я учился замком управлять, вот я немножко научился! Давос, а ты меня на ручки возьмешь, если я на ступеньке споткнусь? Они почему-то выросли, а я все никак не расту!

— Возьму, — согласился Давос. — Но только на лестнице, договорились?

Станнис собрался было скрипнуть зубами, но зевнул и махнул на них рукой.

Когда они вышли из комнаты, Ренли спросил:

— А что тебе такого Станнис рассказал?

— Милорд, — ответил Давос, — все, что мне рассказал лорд Станнис, я обещал никому не говорить. Даже вам. А если вы мне расскажете про себя, я тоже никому не расскажу. Даже лорду Станнису. Вы в какие игры любите играть?

Ренли тут же забыл про Станниса и с жаром принялся рассказывать. И про игрушки, и про прогулки в богорощу, и про то, как представлял себя драконом, глядя в окно, и про свои рисунки и сказки... Давос слушал очень внимательно, задавал вопросы, отвечал на вопросы Ренли и брал его на руки, когда тому было тяжело подниматься на высокие ступеньки.

Ренли чувствовал себя так, как будто они уже победили и осада кончилась. Да не только он — у всех было облегчение на лицах и все благодарили Давоса за еду. То, что они до сих пор в осаде и судьба Роберта неизвестна, все забыли. Кроме Станниса, разумеется. 

На очередной разговор Станниса с мейстером Крессеном позвали еще и Давоса. Ренли примостился у окна и проверял, сколько рыцарей поместятся в подаренный Давосом кораблик. Три рыцаря помещалось, остальные стояли на берегу и смотрели.

— Я слышал, что лорд Баратеон в битве на Трезубце убил принца Рейегара и идет на Королевскую Гавань, — говорил Давос. — Но вместе с тем я слышал, что лорд Ланнистер вышел из Западных земель с большим войском.

— На чьей же он стороне? — пробормотал мейстер. — Всю войну так и просидел в утесе Кастерли и только сейчас решился вступить в войну.

— Тайвин Ланнистер встанет на ту сторону, которая будет ему выгодна, — мрачно произнес Станнис.

— Его старший сын — королевский гвардеец и находится рядом с королем, — задумчиво сказал мейстер.

— В заложниках, — добавил Станнис.

Ренли уже знал, что такое «заложник», но ведь в заложники берут только детей, а не рыцарей Королевской Гвардии. Он перестал играть с корабликом и навострил уши.

— Когда-то Тайвин Ланнистер был десницей короля и близким его другом, — продолжал мейстер. — Но эти времена давно прошли. Еще ваш отец говорил, что отношения лорда Ланнистера и короля безнадежно испорчены и король не может рассчитывать на него как на союзника.

— Думаешь, Ланнистер вступит в союз с Робертом? А кто же тогда станет королем?

— Может быть, лорд Ланнистер станет регентом при малолетнем принце. Но в таком случае союз с Робертом ему невыгоден.

Разговор начал Ренли разочаровывать. Ведь Роберт уже почти победил, что же мейстер и Станнис рассуждают так, как будто он уже проиграл?

— Скорее уж Ланнистер использует Роберта в своих целях, — поморщился Станнис. — После того как он управлял за Эйериса много лет, подчинить себе Роберта ему труда не составит. Я не удивлюсь, если Безумный король уже свергнут, но Ланнистер не спешит присылать войско снимать осаду. Ему нет дела до наших земель, а Роберт о нас давно уже забыл.

— Роберт про нас не забыл! — Ренли вскочил с пола и яростно затряс зажатым в кулачке рыцарем. — Он мне обещал всех победить и вернуться!

— Ренли, — строго сказал Станнис, — ты что здесь делаешь?

— Играю, — честно ответил Ренли.

— Иди играть на улицу.

— Там дождик!

— Значит, иди играть где-нибудь в башне. Не мешай нам.

— А Давос пойдет со мной поиграть?

Давос уже было встал, но Станнис его одернул:

— Нет, Давос мне нужен здесь. Иди, играй сам.

Ренли и пошел, а что еще делать?

Поиграть с Давосом Ренли все же удавалось время от времени. Но почему-то Станнису очень это не нравилось. И Ренли не понимал почему. Если Станнис считает, что Ренли нельзя общаться с контрабандистом, тогда почему сам с ним общается? Он ни с одним рыцарем столько не разговаривал! Даже с дядей Харбертом. Даже с Робертом! А если Станнису, как и Ренли, интересны морские приключения, почему тогда он не послушает о них вместе с Ренли? Ренли не жалко! Ренли даже попытался спросить Давоса, что такого не нравится Станнису, но тот в ответ только посмеивался и переводил разговор на другие темы. А Ренли и не настаивал. Ему интереснее чужие сказки послушать и свои рассказать, чем обсуждать Станниса. А если Станнис не хочет признаться Ренли, что ему тоже нравятся морские сказки, то пусть и не признается. Больно надо! Ренли и без Давоса есть с кем поговорить. Замок будто бы ожил после тяжелого сна, люди вспомнили, как улыбаться, и от Ренли не отмахивались, а охотно с ним разговаривали.

Ренли иногда думал: а что, если у них опять еда кончится? Но пока что не кончалась. Как-то Ренли задал мейстеру мучивший его вопрос.

— Я думаю, нам недолго осталось ждать, — ответил мейстер.

— А Станнис считает, что Роберт про нас забыл!

— Вряд ли Роберт о нас забыл. Взять Королевскую Гавань не так просто.

— Но мы ведь не сдадимся? Столько времени не сдавались, стыдно сдаваться! — Тут Ренли осенила мысль и он радостно заявил: — А мы можем попросить Давоса нас взять на свой корабль, он отвезет нас к Роберту, и мы ему поможем!

Излагать свой план Давосу Ренли не стал. Еда-то еще не кончилась!

А вскоре разрабатывать планы бегства и не понадобилось. На этот раз не ночью, а днем прибежал взволнованный стражник и сообщил, что из Королевской Гавани прибыл лорд Старк и Тиреллы сворачивают лагерь и уходят.

Ренли сначала даже не поверил и побежал проверять. Точнее, рванулся, но был пойман Станнисом и пришлось идти рядом с ним, солидно, как и полагается Баратеонам из Штормового предела.

Станнис и Ренли вышли через открытые ворота. Точно так же, как перед переговорами с Тиреллом. Но вместо Мейса Тирелла перед ними стоял Нед Старк и сдаваться не предлагал, правда, персиков тоже не предлагал. Ренли решил, что про персики спросит, но не сразу, а то Станнис заругает.

— Лорд Старк, — Станнис наклонил голову.

— Лорд Баратеон, — лорд Старк поклонился в ответ. — От имени короля Роберта, именуемого Первым, я объявляю Штормовой Предел свободным.

— Как короля? — не выдержал Ренли. — Роберт — король? А вы же с мейстером Крессеном говорили, что Ланнистер захочет стать регентом при маленьком принце?

— Дети Рейегара мертвы, — очень тихо и очень грустно сказал лорд Старк.

Ренли очень не понравился тон, каким Нед Старк это сказал. Когда человек таким тоном говорит, то ему очень плохо. Ренли не знал, сможет ли он утешить Неда Старка, на Станниса подобное не действовало, но попробовать-то надо.

— А мне про тебя Роберт рассказывал! — сказал Ренли и подбежал к Неду Старку. — А возьми меня на ручки!

Помогло! Нед Старк улыбнулся, пусть слабо, но Станнис даже так не умел.

— А мы Роберта давно ждем; Станнис уже сказал, что он про нас забыл, а я говорю: Роберт про нас никогда не забудет! А у тебя есть персики?

— У меня нет, но можно спросить у лорда Тирелла, — Нед Старк еще раз улыбнулся, на этот раз увереннее. Подхватил Ренли на руки, посмотрел на Станниса и сказал: — Милорд, пойдемте на переговоры с лордом Тиреллом. Облегчим немного их обоз перед тем, как они вернутся домой.

Станнис заскрипел зубами, но согласился.

Вечером устроили пир. Не такой, как при Роберте, но Ренли и этого было достаточно. Ренли сидел за высоким столом рядом со Станнисом и Недом Старком, а с другой стороны от Станниса сидел Давос. Лорд Старк уже успел разрешить Ренли звать его просто Недом и очень внимательно слушал все, что Ренли ему рассказывал. Сам говорил мало, ел тоже, пару раз отхлебнул из кубка и выглядел очень печальным и озабоченным. Ренли еле уговорил его на пир остаться. Нед согласился только после того, как Ренли со слезами на глазах пожаловался, что Станнис на него скрипит зубами, Роберт не приехал, дядя Харберт умер, только с мейстером и можно нормально поговорить. Нед обещал рассказать про Роберта, но пока больше слушал Ренли.

Ренли как раз поведал историю про сира Гавена, которого они чуть было не съели, и собирался перейти к Давосу, но тут Станнис встал и потребовал тишины. Ренли даже удивился: Станнис, в отличие от Роберта, не был любителем произносить речи. Роберт, когда праздновал свою победу над непокорным знаменосцами, то и дело вставал, поднимал руку с кубком и торжественно заявлял, как он разделается с Таргариенами. Все дружно пили, кричали «ура», и Ренли тоже кричал. Один Станнис не радовался. И тостов не произносил.

Но должен же он сейчас что-то сказать! Роберт всех победил, война окончена, осада снята, надо громко закричать «Победа!» и выпить. Ренли уже готов был закричать, и его ничуть не огорчало, что пить придется воду, в которую капнули немного сока лимона. Роберт ему разбавленного вина наливал, а Станнис ни за что не нальет. Ну и ладно. Вода с лимоном тоже вкусная.

— Я не буду говорить длинных речей. Пусть какой-нибудь певец сложит хвалебную песню об этой войне. Те, кто не был с нами в Штормовом Пределе, — тут Станнис бросил мимолетный взгляд на Неда Старка, — может быть, подумают, что мы ничего не делали. Армии Долины, Речных земель и Севера воевали, выиграли битву в Каменной Септе и битву на Трезубце, а мы в это время сидели в Штормовом Пределе. — Станнис опять посмотрел на Неда Старка и повысил голос. — Мы держали Штормовой Предел, чтобы он не перешел в руки врага и чтобы Таргариены не смогли использовать меня и Ренли как заложников. Мы голодали и мерзли, пока лорд Тирелл пировал под нашими стенами и смеялся над нами. — Тут Станнис посмотрел на Ренли.

Ренли не понял, что Станнис хотел сказать этим взглядом. Если осуждает его за то, что он так рвался в Хайгарден, то сам же и виноват, надо сразу было объяснить, что такое «заложник». Мейстер Крессен объяснил, так Ренли сразу плакать по Хайгардену перестал.

— И мы бы могли не дожить до этого дня, если бы не человек, сидящий рядом со мной. Ни мой брат, ни наши знаменосцы, ни наши союзники не вспомнили о Штормовом Пределе, зажатом в тисках осады. Лишь Давос, простой моряк, под покровом ночи провел свой корабль между кораблями лорда Редвина и привез нам лук и рыбу, что помогло нам продержаться до конца войны. И Давос достоин награды, как никто другой.

Станнис и Давос вышли из-за стола и остановились на помосте. Ренли затаил дыхание. Станнис сделал знак Давосу, и тот встал на колени.

Станнис вытащил из-за пояса меч (Ренли даже не успел подумать, зачем Станнис пришел на пир с мечом, неудобно ведь за столом сидеть!) и коснулся клинком правого плеча Давоса.

— Именем Воина обязую тебя быть храбрым. Именем Отца обязую тебя быть справедливым...

Ренли вспомнил. Именно так Роберт посвящал Станниса в рыцари перед тем, как уйти из Штормового Предела на войну. Мейстер Крессен подробно объяснил Ренли про обряд посвящения и картинки показывал, а Ренли потом играл в это с фигурками рыцарей. Но Станнис перед посвящением провел ночь в септе и вышел оттуда в одной рубашке, босой и сильно недовольный. Наверное, потому, что в септу ходить не любил. Давос тоже не любит? Или это Станнис решил сократить обряд, потому что не хочет, чтобы Давос сидел ночью в септе? Ренли бы не согласился, там темно и холодно. Мейстер говорил, что любой рыцарь может посвятить в рыцари любого человека, и ночевать в септе перед этим совершенно необязательно.

— Встань же, сир Давос, — произнес Станнис, снова касаясь мечом плеча Давоса.

Давос встал неуверенно, обвел всех взглядом, чуть заметно подмигнул Ренли и вернулся за высокий стол рядом со Станнисом.

— А я тебе не успел про него рассказать, — огорченно сообщил Ренли Неду Старку. — А Станнис уже сам все рассказал.

— Не все, — улыбнулся Нед. Взял свой кубок, повертел в руках и поставил обратно. — Расскажи подробней. Ты испугался или обрадовался, когда он приплыл?

До конца пира Ренли не досидел. Так и заснул. То ли в своем кресле, то ли на коленях у Неда Старка. А когда проснулся, обнаружил, что Нед Старк уже уехал.

В замке царила суета. Спешно приводили в порядок комнаты, в ворота въезжали телеги, груженные дровами, мешками с мукой, чем-то еще (Ренли не разглядел). Станнис несколько раз пробегал к воротам и обратно, отдавал распоряжения, ругался и даже скрипел зубами, но вид у него при этом был почти веселый.

— Что под ногами путаешься? — крикнул он на Ренли, на которого чуть не наступил здоровый детина, волокущий мешок с репой. — Почему не у мейстера?

— А мейстер занят, — честно сказал Ренли, — сказал: приходи после обеда. А я хочу к морю. Пойдем вместе, а?

Станнис, как всегда, скривился.

— Некогда мне с тобой гулять!

— Давайте я схожу, милорд, — предложил Давос, которого Ренли сначала не заметил. — Самому хочется постоять на берегу.

Станнис скрипнул зубами, но согласился.

Выйдя за ворота, Ренли встал и долгое время просто стоял и смотрел на дорогу, ведущую к побережью. Только следы на земле выдавали, что недавно здесь располагался лагерь осаждающих. Ренли даже говорить ни о чем не хотелось. Он наклонился, потрогал землю, посмотрел на свою грязную ладошку, счастливо рассмеялся и побежал к морю. Давос догнал его уже у самого берега.

— Море, я по тебе соскучился, — сказал Ренли и нагнулся, чтобы потрогать воду. Волна с шипением подкатила к ногам, и, разумеется, не только рукав, но и бриджи оказались мокрыми. Ну и пусть! Станнис сказал, что сегодня выдадут чистую одежду, а этой уже не жалко.

— Я тоже успел соскучиться по морю, — признался Давос. — Не так часто получается просто постоять на берегу и посмотреть вдаль.

Несколько минут они просто стояли и смотрели. Море волновалось, но не сильно, в теплую погоду можно было бы и искупаться. Но не сейчас.

Ренли поежился. Пора возвращаться в замок. Море теперь никуда от него не денется, он всегда сможет подойти к нему, и никто не помешает. Ну разве что он не найдет, с кем к морю идти. Один раз не найдет, а второй найдет, раньше же находил!

Неужели все будет как раньше?

Но раньше Ренли был маленьким, а сейчас он уже не маленький.

Ренли повернулся к Давосу и только сейчас обратил внимание, что левая рука у него перевязана. Давос так прятал ее под плащом, что было и незаметно.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — Тут он запоздало вспомнил, что к Давосу надо обращаться как к рыцарю, и поправился: — Что у вас с рукой, сир Давос?

Давос улыбнулся.

— Можете звать меня просто Давос. 

— Но что у тебя с рукой? Ты поранился?

Давос сразу не ответил, еще раз посмотрел на море, потом взял Ренли за руку правой рукой и медленно пошел к замку.

— Лорд Станнис наказал меня за то, что я был контрабандистом.

— Но ты же нас всех спас!

— Вот за это он меня и сделал рыцарем. А за то, что я был контрабандистом, отрубил фаланги пальцев на левой руке.

Ренли остановился и с ужасом уставился на Давоса. 

— Сам отрубил? Очень больно было?

— Уже не больно. Ваш мейстер знает свое дело.

Ренли вспомнил, что Станнис говорил в ночь прибытия Давоса: за контрабанду его следовало бы вообще повесить. А он не повесил, а только пальцы отрубил, и то не целиком.

Ренли все равно это не нравилось. И Станниса он не понимал. Но он его и раньше не понимал.

— А ты Станниса не боишься? — спросил он Давоса, когда они снова направились к замку. — Я боюсь немного. Он все время говорит про долг и справедливость, а я не понимаю. Я не понимаю, как может быть справедливо рубить тебе пальцы, когда ты нас спас! Я никогда так делать не буду!

— Я очень надеюсь, что вам и не придется больше быть спасенным таким образом, — сказал Давос.

Уже подходя к воротам, Ренли понял, что Давос так и не ответил, боится ли он Станниса. Но он не стал еще раз спрашивать. Главное — война кончилась, осада кончилась, начинается новая жизнь. Роберт возьмет Ренли в оруженосцы, он уедет в Королевскую Гавань, и Станниса можно будет не бояться.

* * *

Ренли давно закончил свой рассказ, а Лорас все сидел в кресле, медленно цедил вино из кубка и не решался нарушить тишину. Ужин уже был съеден, листы пергамента бережно убраны в шкаф, а тени прошлого как будто остались в этой комнате. В той самой, где во время осады Ренли жил вместе со Станнисом.

— Я тут многое поменял, — наконец-то заговорил Ренли. — Кровати убрал, поставил зеркало, вон тот резной комод, шторы повесил, мирийский ковер постелил вместо тростника...

— А спать один по-прежнему не любишь? — рассмеялся Лорас.

Ренли рассмеялся в ответ. Потом посмотрел в окно, вздохнул и медленно проговорил:

— Знаешь, у меня такое чувство, что Станнис меня ревновал к своему Луковому рыцарю. Сейчас не ревнует, потому что мы и не видимся, а когда я маленький был, старался долго нас вместе не оставлять.

— Ревновал? — не понял Лорас. — Сколько тебе тогда было? Шесть? Может, он еще и к собственным детям Давоса ревновал?

— Так их рядом с нами не было, а я был. Не знаю, что в Давосе так привлекло Станниса, но он захотел им владеть единолично. Даже я ему мешал.

Лорас помолчал перед тем, как спросить:

— Думаешь, у них такие же отношения, как и у нас?

Ренли чуть не подавился вином:

— Да ты что! Какие отношения могут быть у Станниса! Он от любых прикосновений шарахается, даже от дружеских. — Ренли махнул рукой. — Хватит уже о Станнисе. Он и так мне детство испортил, не хватает только, чтобы испортил еще и этот вечер!

— А что ты собрался делать этим вечером? — с лукавством в голосе спросил Лорас.

— А ты не догадываешься? — Ренли встал с кресла и подошел к Лорасу. Примерился, не сесть ли к нему на колени, но Лорас решил не проверять, выдержит ли кресло их обоих, встал и сам обнял Ренли.

— Знаешь, а Роберт и Станнис до сих пор хранят на вас обиду, — сказал Ренли, все еще держа Лораса в объятьях. — Когда ты приехал ко мне служить оруженосцем, Роберт предлагал приготовить тебе суп из сапог и жаркое из крысы.

— Не пробовал, — усмехнулся Лорас.

— И не пробуй! Такая гадость! Сам не собираюсь больше подобного есть и тебе не советую. — Ренли отпустил Лораса, сделал шаг назад и торжественно сказал: — Прошлое надо помнить, согласен, но жить в нем уже не надо. Идем?

— Идем, — согласился Лорас.

Его планы на этот вечер совпадали с планами Ренли — и никакие воспоминания о прошлом и никакой Станнис его не испортят. Ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни когда-либо еще.


End file.
